Warrior of the Present
by DragonsChild.96
Summary: I can feel it, the battles are beginning. The world whispers of the betrayal. Now that we are separated, I can only hope that I will once more see my companions. Please Eru, guide us all! (Sequel to Aura of the Past)
1. A Brief Re-Cap

**AN:** If you haven't read _Aura of the Past_, then go read it, it is the first part of this story and the following will make little sense without it. **Thank you;****Nekochaaan, YunaNeko, Glitter Poisoned My Blood, angel897, PurpleFairy11, aesir21, ccgnme, cullen freak8888, twilightfan1717, GoddessxNyte, Spudzmom, Nina1399, **and **Carla Mikaelson.** Thank you all for reviewing, and I hope you continue to do so!

~DragonsChild.96, on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

**Prologue: A Brief Re-cap **

* * *

**(Aura's POV)**

I sprinted toward the sounds, hoping I was not too late, when the Hobbit ran past me. I dodged Pippin and Merry and launched into battle with the Uruk-Hai the Halflings had heralded. I caught the first with a dagger I pulled out of my boot, and the second with my sword. After that, I lost count. The ground was soon strewn with the bodies of the creatures both Boromir and I had slain.

We were forced into the center of the clearing, and I managed to draw them away from the Halflings, pushing them behind a rock pile.

I dashed forward, taking Boromir's place as he sounded the horn of Gondor, its clear sound drawing attention to us in the madness.

I dodged, ducked, sliced and parried my way across the clearing, killing the monsters that still surrounded us on all sides. It was then that I heard the prominent "_twang"_of the arrow as it left the crossbow. I didn't think, I just moved.

"Boromir!" I screamed, drawing his attention to me as I shoved him to the side. Then the harsh pain blossomed in my chest, and I stared down at the arrow that had seemingly appeared out of my ribcage. I could only look at it for a moment, before reality decided to step in, and I dropped to the ground.

I caught only brief seconds of the next few moments. I heard Boromir's cry and then a resounding thud from the same direction. I tried not to consider the meaning. I tried to move, but only gasped in pain as the arrow shifted.

The Hobbits cried out a little ways off, and I felt myself being lifted. Not by my husband, or my brother, heck, even Boromir would have been better than the Uruk-Hai that now had me in his clutches. Unfortunately, or fortunately as the case may be, I then lost consciousness.

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

Legolas shoved the third boat into the water, sending the final of the "extra" provisions to vanish.

"You don't mean to follow them?" Boromir asked, referencing Frodo and Sam.

Aragorn shook his head, "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

Gimli sighed, "Then it has all been in vain." He stated regretfully, "The Fellowship has failed."

Aragorn turned to us, putting his back to the water he had previously been staring at, "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry, Pippin, and Aura to torment and death." He verified, pulling his pack on and checking his weaponry, "We have left all that can be spared behind, now let us hunt some Orc!" He proclaimed.

We all glanced around at each other, grinning at his enthusiasm. "Yes!" Gimli exclaimed, laughing.

Aragorn dashed into the forest, and we soon followed him.

* * *

**(Jacob's POV)**

I stood next to the two Hobbits on a high hill we had climbed. A dark sky was behind us, even though a glimmer of light still showed beneath it.

"Mordor, I hope the others find a safer route." Frodo commented, looking back at the lake.

"Strider will look after them." Sam reassured him, patting him gently on the back.

Frodo glance at us both, "I don't suppose we'll ever see them again."

"We may yet, Mr. Frodo." Sam said, "We may."

I shook my head and turned to look into the distance, "Well," I began, drawing the Hobbits' attention to me, "let's go. Mordor isn't getting any closer."

"I'm glad you two are with me." Frodo acknowledged.

I glanced at the Halfling, before turning to scan the distance and look at our path. We had a long way to go, and along a lonely road. We were all so far from our homes.


	2. Adventures and Ingestion

**AN: **Here's chappie 1! Sorry for the delay, between my computer breaking down, and finals, I haven't had any real time to update.

~DC.96

**Chapter 1: Adventures Amongst the Mists, and the Ingestion of Grime**

**(Jacob's POV)**

"Make sure that's good and tight, Sam." Frodo instructed, standing in front of me as we watched Sam loop the rope around the rock on the edge of the cliff face.

I gingerly stepped over to the edge as Sam checked his work and Frodo prepared to begin the climb down, "Maybe I should go down first…" I commented, thinking that if one of the Hobbits fell, I could catch them before they hit the bottom.

"It's alright Jake," Sam said, stepping up to help Frodo begin, "you need to make sure we're not followed." I dutifully turned and cast a wary eye across the landscape, my vision enabling me to see what the Hobbits couldn't. I stood there for a minute, trying to see any threats, worried slightly when I caught sight of a dark splotch about a hundred yards away from us. I blinked and the patch disappeared, I shook my head, then turned and started down the rope.

"Can you see the bottom?" I heard Sam call from below me, reassuring me of his safety.

"No!" Announced Frodo from a little further away, "Don't look down, Sam! Just keep going." I glanced down to check their position against my own, and saw that I had caught up to them quickly, just as I had planned. I focused on climbing at a reasonable pace for the next few moments, trying to make sure I didn't hurry the Hobbits too much… I didn't want them falling- Aura would kill me if I did something that stupid, scary Elleth… she would probably force me to transform, and then slowly pluck my pelt, making sure I felt each twinge of pain. Good lord, that chick could give the Addams family a run for their money… that's if she didn't send them running for the hills right after meeting them.

I was startled out of my imaginings of Aura's tortures by a sound beneath me, like someone had slipped. I quickly looked down and saw something fall out of Sam's pack, which was surprising, as tightly as he'd tied it. I almost sighed in relief, thankful it hadn't been one of them, and then the damn runt had to freak, "Argh!" He yelled, "Catch it. Grab it Mr. Frodo!" He called down to his master, and just like some idiot, Frodo had to listen to him. He caught the box, but then he slipped and fell down the cliff side.

"Shit!" I screamed, and did one of the stupidest things in my life; I jumped after him. As I fell the few feet between him and myself, I did some brief calculations; he had fallen from about six feet below me, and he still had the rope in one hand, so that was slowing him. I couldn't see the bottom, and just as we reached the beginnings of the mist, I managed to grab him and turn him so I would hit the ground first… 'course I didn't think to grab the rope. My thoughts were stopped by our sudden, unexpected reintroduction to solid ground.

"Oomph!" Frodo exclaimed when we hit; of course, I couldn't say anything as he had knocked all the wind out of me when his shoulder collided with my ribs. He immediately pushed himself off me while I laid there gasping for breath, somehow managing to catch my chin with his head as he scrambled to get up. He backed up, "Jake?" Frodo questioned, standing over me, "Are you alright?"

I coughed a couple more times before answering him, "Swell." I hacked out, before coughing again. "Jeez, you guys are small," I said hoarsely, "but you sure can pack a punch."

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam called from above us, sounding vaguely frantic.

Frodo glanced up, "I think we've found the bottom."

Sam made his way down to us as I stood, with my hands on my knees, and tried to catch my breath. I stretched slowly, easing my muscles out of their cramped positions and allowing my wolf healing to take control and make the bruises disappear almost instantaneously, though my chin still felt a little sore. I looked up when I heard Sam's feet hit the ground. "Bogs and rope and goodness knows what." He grumbled, making his way over to Frodo and checking him over for injuries, "It's not natural. None of it."

Sam moved to take the box Frodo had caught from his master's hands and it drew Frodo's attention back to it, "What's in this?" He questioned, opening it and glancing up at Sam.

"Nothing." Sam affirmed quickly, "Just a bit of seasoning." I caught the scent of the seasoning and it immediately made me think of a meal Bells had made back home, when my dad had asked her what it was, she had dodged the question, which makes sense know- she couldn't exactly have told him it wasn't from our world."…we was having a roast chicken one night or something." Sam's mention of food brought me out of my memories and back to the conversation.

"Roast chicken?!" Frodo asked, sounding slightly incredulous, and I couldn't help but rise to Sam's defense.

"It makes sense to me, though we're more like to find rabbit or swamp rat in this area." I retorted thoughtfully.

The Hobbit nodded, looking to Frodo once more, "See, you never know."

Frodo rolled his eyes, and looked at his gardener with kind eyes, "Sam, my dear Sam."

Sam took this for encouragement, "It's very special, that. It's the best salt in all the Shire."

The elder Hobbit stared at the open box in his hand for a long moment before closing it and handing it back to Sam, "It is special." He agreed, "It's a little bit of home." I fingered my tribal wristband my dad had given to me upon my introduction into the pack, I shook my head and ignored the depressing thoughts it brought about… I was just happy he probably hadn't even noticed I was missing. I looked up and saw Frodo staring at the rope, "We can't leave this here for someone to follow us down."

"Who's gonna follow us down here, Mr. Frodo?" Sam questioned.

I glanced at the Hobbit, shaking my head slightly, "That's the problem, Sam, we don't know."

Sam nodded in agreement before looking at the rope longingly, "It's a shame really. Lady Galadriel gave me that. Real Elvish rope." He sighed and gave the rope a sharp tug, "Well, there's nothing for it. It's one of my knots. Won't come free in a hurry." I took a breath, and was about to rip it down when it came tumbling down.

I looked at the mess on the ground, and the end in Sam's incredulous hand, "Real Elvish rope." Frodo said by way of explanation.

I started to chuckle when I heard a skittering noise above us; I glanced up and then turned to the Hobbits, "We need to move." I insisted, "Now!"

* * *

**(3****rd**** POV)**

"Quiet!" Victoria hissed, glaring at the various troops scattered about her, "We're nearing the border."

The lead Uruk-Hai approached her, "What is your plan?… milady." He added at her glare. Victoria snorted and turned away, ignoring the creature's question completely. She smirked when she heard it's snarling behind her, choosing to move closer to the patrol's trail and examine the tracks. She glared when she realized the wait she had in front of her.

She turned back to the hidden troops, "Spread out and keep quiet!" She called, "Prepare to wait as long as we must!" The Uruk-Hai bumbled around, finding and fighting over sleeping areas, she snorted and turned back to the trail, "Saruman wants us to send a message to Rohan, so we shall."

* * *

**(Jacob's POV)**

We stumbled over the last few feet to the peak of the hill, "Mordor." Sam named to dark place in the distance. I looked over the area and felt a shudder rack through my body- true darkness dwelled there, "The one place in Middle-Earth we don't want to see any closer. It's the one place we're trying to get to. It's just where we can't get." Sam continued, "Let's face it, Mr. Frodo, we're lost. I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way."

I looked away, hiding my face- the wizard had had a brief, but powerful effect on my life, "He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen, Sam…." Frodo stated quietly, "but they did." We were silent for a moment when suddenly Frodo began to gasp and back away. I grabbed his arm before he fell back over the edge, looking at him quizzically.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam called worriedly, "It's the Ring, isn't it?" I gasped lowly- I had known that the Ring possessed a powerful draw, but I never realized the full effect.

Frodo fisted the front of his tunic, pulling the ring away from his skin, "It's getting heavier." He sagged in my grip, and I sat him down on a nearby rock. He smiled thankfully at me, before pulling out his water skin, taking a long pull on the opening. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, "What food have we got left?" He asked.

Sam pulled off his pack and sat near his master, "Well, let me see." He dug into the depths of his satchel, he finally pulled out one of the leaf wrapped packages from Lorien, "Oh yes, lovely- Lembas bread. And look!" He dug deeper into the pack, "More Lembas bread." He pulled out another packet of the Elven bread, breaking off a piece and throwing it to Frodo. He turned to me, eyes questioning. I shook my head.

"Don't worry about me, Sam." I instructed him, "Conserve your food, I can catch something later when I patrol." He nodded slowly, still holding out the bread for a moment before putting it back in his satchel.

The gardener munched on a piece of the Lembas in his hand, "I don't usually hold with foreign food, but this Elvish stuff, it's not bad."

Frodo laughed lightly, "Nothing ever dampens your spirits, does it Sam?"

Sam smiled tightly, but then turned to look towards Mordor, "Those rain clouds might." He said, and I scanned the horizon.

"Come on, let's find shelter." I let the Hobbits gather their things while I scouted for a suitable overhang.

* * *

The rain lasted for several hours, unfortunately, and the Hobbits and myself were forced to take cover in a gorge. I shifted and tried to shield the little ones as best as I could, but they were still soaked when the rain let up and turned into fog.

We stumbled around, our feet catching on the uneven ground, not even my enhanced vision could cut through the dense mist floating around my knees- as I had shifted back in order to help the Hobbits find their path- and their hips. "This looks strangely familiar." Sam called from a short ways away. I glanced up from where I was helping Frodo across a hidden dip.

"It's because we've been here before!" Frodo stated before I could, "We're going in circles." I considered the landscape, hoping for some clue.

"You two stay here." I decided, "I'll scout on ahead. If I'm not back by nightfall, set camp and wait. If I'm not back by dawn, I suggest you move quickly." I didn't wait for their agreement before setting off at a slow jog.

"Here?!" Sam called after me, sounding incredulous and slightly slurred by distance, "Do you smell that 'orrid stink? I warrant there's a nasty dog nearby."

I slowed slightly and turned my head over my shoulder to call back to him, "I heard that!"

I heard his next words, "Bog, not dog!" I laughed and set a faster pace, not realizing how long it would be before I saw the Halflings again.


	3. Insanity, Piggyback Riding, and Rohan

**AN:** Nothin' much to say, just check out the **POLL **on my profile- it's important so please **vote** (it involves the future of this story), and **Thank** **You;** **xanimejunkie****, PurpleFairy11, ccgnme, angel897, YunaNeko, Nicki, Purple 'N' Blue Wings, Guest **(whoever you are) and **lauren1379.**

~DragonsChild.96, waiting for my d*mn computer to update.

**Chapter 2: Dear sweet Insanity, Piggyback Riding, and Rohan… What Fun!**

**(Aura's POV)**

I will willing admit that I have woken up in a few strange places- being nearly two-thousand years old, that was pretty much a given. However, I can also honestly say that this now held the record for most disgusting place I had ever opened my eyes to.

Blinking slowly, I raised my head and peered around the shoulder of the Uruk soldier I was strapped to, trying to ignore the stench that permeated off his skin in clouds and the so-called armor covered in grime and blood and I didn't want to know what else. Noting that we were somewhere amidst the fields of Rohan, I twisted and cracked my neck, trying to work the kinks out of my body while still trussed up like a Christmas goose.

I heard my name being called from behind me, and I turned to see Pippin trying to gain my attention. "Are you alright?" I called back to the Hobbit, worried immediately for his safety and the reason for his being here. Speaking of which- why had they taken me?

"I'm fine, but Merry-" He cast a look to another soldier, to which I assumed Merry was tied as I couldn't see him from my angle, "-he's hurt! He's not waking up."

I shushed the Halfling, trying to calm his fears, "I'm sure he'll wake up soon, just give him a-" I twisted a bit more to speak to him more clearly and a sharp pain ripped through me, originating from my lower ribs, "Yow! _Son of a Troll Whore!_" I cursed, and looked down to see the cause of the pain, wincing when I caught sight of it- an arrow was sticking out of my side. They hadn't even bothered to pull it out, which was normally a good idea, except that in this case; I could feel the toxin from some sort of poison the arrowhead had been immersed in leeching its way into my system, and keeping the wound open.

"Aura!" Pippin yelled, alarmed by my exclamation. I twisted a bit, trying to adjust my body so I was no longer putting pressure on my side.

"I'm fine!" I responded, gritting my teeth. It would do no good for the Hobbit to worry over me, "Just slipped a bit!" And yet, when I turned back to give the Child a reassuring face, I moved my body wrong, and I felt the wings of unconsciousness come to claim me once more.

* * *

**(Pippin's POV)**

"Aura!" I cried, trying to wake her back up, but she refused to open her eyes even after several minutes of pleading. Finally, I decided to let her sleep; only hoping that nothing was seriously wrong.

I struggled, trapped to the brutes back by my bound hands. I turned back to Merry who was looking paler by the minute, "Merry!" I called to him, hoping he would open his eyes and look at me, "Merry! Wake up!" I cried, growing more desperate by my cousin's unresponsiveness. I turned to the Uruk running next to me, "My friend is sick." I appealed to him, "He needs water. Please!"

The soldier who seemed to be in charge of the others turned to me, "Sick, is he?" He asked, his voice ringing with false concern. "Give him some medicine boys!" He ordered, laughing cruelly. I could only watch as the beasts poured a disgusting, crude liquid down Merry's throat while forcing his mouth open.

"Stop it!" I screamed, watching my cousin choke on the dark drink.

The monsters surrounding me merely laughed, "Can't take his draught!" The leader suggested loudly, still hooting along with the rest of the soldiers.

"Leave him alone!" I demanded, trying to keep the quiver out of my voice.

The laughter, if it could be called that, stopped and the chief looked at me, "Why? You want some?" He asked and I shook my head quickly, "Then keep your mouth shut!" He walked away.

I turned to my cousin, reassured when I saw his eyes were open, "Hello, Pip." He said his voice hoarse, despite the liquid that had been poured down it.

"You're hurt?" I asked, desperate for a negative response- if something happened to Merry, I don't know what I'd do…

Luckily, he seemed to hear my desperation, "I'm fine. It was just an act."

"An act?" I exclaimed quietly, not quite able to believe him despite his words of reassurance.

I watched as he swallowed difficultly, "See? I fooled you too." He took a breath and turned his face away from me, "Don't worry about me Pippin." He nodded ahead and I followed his line of vision.

As the leader went past where Aura was tied, he looked her over, "Something's wrong with the she-elf, set it down!" He pulled her to the ground as soon as the Uruk soldier that she had been tied to pulled her arms over his head. I immediately began to worry anew- she had told me she was fine!

"Which maggot brained, Orc-dung put an arrow in its side?!" The chief asked, I was pleased and concerned by the note of fear in his voice but the fact that the Elleth was injured scared me, "Saruman will have our heads! The lord wanted the she-elf unspoiled!"

A soldier, who resembled a rat to me, stepped forward and gave Aura a lecherous look, "Why? It's still alive." He stated, kicking Aura in the ribs, I gasped, watching the agonized expression appear on her face. He kicked her again and I couldn't stand it.

"Don't!" I screamed at the beast.

The leader turned to me, giving me a dark look, "Shut your mouth or I'll cut out your tongue!" My mouth clicked I had closed it so quickly, and I looked back at Aura, who was now partially awake and in a fetal position.

"It's pathetic!" Rat-face, as I dubbed him, said before kicking Aura again. The leader grabbed him by the throat and threw him away from her, much to my relief.

The chief bent slightly, turning Auras body, so I was able to see the arrow sticking out of her side, like some pervert pennant. "The she-elf is powerful, if we kill it, it's useless." He poked the arrow, and Aura moaned, "Pull the arrow and pour some ale down its gullet."

A soldier with pale eyes and a large nose came forward; he bent over Aura, and ripped the weapon out of her side. She screamed in pain and I whimpered, unable to help. "Shut your gob!" The beast exclaimed, then took the wine skein from his side and forced a portion of the revolting, twisted ale down her throat- holding her mouth open and blocking her breath.

When he finally pulled the vile drink from her mouth, she was mostly awake I was pleased to see. She gave the soldier an unreadable look, _"Thiach uanui a naneth gín gen hamma."_ I heard her say to the monster, who back-handed her- though I was sure it was based on principle, not because he understood her. He then grabbed her and tossed her onto a nearby Uruk-Hai's back. That same soldier began to sniff the air, looking around distrustfully.

"What is it?" The leader asked, startling me as I thought he had walked away, "What do you smell?"

The soldier, still sniffing, looked at the chief, "Man-flesh."

I felt a sense of relief sweep over me, Aragorn and the others had caught up with us, "Aragorn!" I exclaimed quietly. I glanced about- trying to find some sort of sign for our saviors. I caught sight of the brooch on my cloak, and began to pull it with my teeth, attempting to pull it from the tightly woven fabric. I managed to tug it off the material and into my mouth, though the movement of the running soldier I was tied to made it difficult for a moment, and I glanced around quickly before spitting it out upon the ground.

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

"Was that a bird?" I asked, my eyes darting across the wide expanse of land in front of me, searching for the creature that had just cried in obvious agony. We had paused for a moment to check the position of the Uruks, or in Gimli's case, catch his breath.

Aragorn shook his head slightly glancing around, "I do not think so, and it sounded more similar to a human…" He drifted off, a worried look on his face, "I fear it sounded much like-"

"Aura!" Legolas cried from his lookout post, the pain as obvious in his voice as it had been in the scream, which I know realized for what it was.

Gimli shambled up to his… I wasn't sure what the relationship between the Elf and Dwarf was, from my readings, their races often warred, but I hadn't seen anything but petty fighting between the two supposed enemies- I drew my mind back to the conversation. "The Lassie's tough." Gimli was saying, trying to reassure the Ellon. "She'd off one of those beasts' heads as easily as a dandelion if she wanted."

"Or if she could…" I heard Legolas whisper, though it was so soft that Gimli didn't catch it and kept on rambling about Aura's virtues- if I didn't know better, I'd think he had a crush on the Elleth… though, with her beauty, it was hard not to think of her in- Alice! Alice! Alice! I forced my brain to turn to, not quite believing where my thoughts had turned to… I shook my head to destroy any lingering thoughts on the matter.

During my mental disappearance, Aragorn had lay down on a pile of nearby rocks and put his ear to the ground, "Their pace has quickened." He stated decisively, "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" He called to us, standing and beginning to run once more.

I heard rocks falling behind me and I turned to see Gimli stumbling out from behind a pile of stones, "Come, Gimli!" Legolas called to the Dwarf, rushing ahead of us.

Gimli paused for a moment, "Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." He grumbled, and then he took a deep breath and began to jog. I shook my head at the Dwarf's antics before following my companions down the incline.

* * *

We followed the trail the Uruk-Hai had left behind them, their footprints clearly marking the path. Aragorn led us, looking for any clues that would indicate the Hobbits' and Aura's health. Suddenly, he dropped to the ground, picking up something resting in the mud.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall." He said, mostly to himself. We stopped and gathered around him, staring at the brooch sitting in the palm of his hand.

Legolas stepped forward, brushing his thumb over the surface of the pin, "They may yet be alive." He stated, though his voice broke slightly towards the end, "They _must_ be alive." He whispered, walking away from the group to walk over to a slight incline.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" Aragorn informed us, before setting off again at a decently fast pace- for a human.

I began to follow, running next to my surrogate brother, "Come, Gimli!" Edward called to him, "We're gaining on them." He dashed off, obviously eager to catch up with our missing company.

I was able to hear Gimli's panting behind me, "I am wasted on cross-country!" He declared, "We dwarves are natural sprinters!" He insisted, and I couldn't help but chuckle, "Very dangerous over short distances!"

We came to the peak of the small incline that served as a hill, "Rohan. Home of the horse-lords." Aragorn identified, looking over the landscape, "There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." He was worried; I could tell from his voice despite my gift no longer working. "Legolas, what do your Elf-eyes see?" Aragorn called to the Elf standing off to one side, peering over the hillside.

"The Uruks turn northeast." Legolas affirmed, "They're taking the Hobbits and Aura to Isengard!" He seemed to realize, fear growing in his tone.

"Saruman!" Aragorn exclaimed, the worry in his nearly palpable.

**AN:** I added a picture of Meluien on my profile.


	4. Unclean, Painful, and Greasy

**AN: **So, since I was bored and I've decided to be nice, here's my second update of today! Oh, and really people, go **VOTE! **It will only take you a minute and then I'll be able to update sooner. Anyways, Thank You; **twilightfan1717, Oricke, ccgnme, Carla Mikaelson **(My updating schedule is nonexistent, and I worry about putting a precise date on it. I've decided to kick myself in the butt and try to get a chapter a week done, but cross your fingers as there's no guarantee that's going to stay.) **xanimejunkie, **… and** …** and to all of you who may have reviewed whilst I was writing and/or updating.

~DragonsChild.96, expecting a good amount of positive reviews and thank yous.

**Chapter 3: It's Unclean, Painful, and Greasy, but not a Torture Chamber… What is it?**

**(3****rd**** POV)**

Victoria stood beside the White Wizard, his hand outstretched and hovering over a large, dark orb- a Palantír. "The world is changing." He said, speaking both to the vampire beside him and his dark master, "Who now has the strength to stand against the armies of Isengard and Mordor?" Victoria watched as the image in the orb changed from a fearful eye to a view of an army of Orcs situated on a bridge, "To stand against Sauron and Saruman and the union of the two towers?" The picture returned to the eye and Victoria flinched in fear, "Together, my lord Sauron, we shall rule this Middle-Earth."

Victoria turned away from the wizard and his power trip, instead choosing to peer out the high tower window overlooking what was once a beautiful forest, now, however, it was a field of destruction- Orcs pulling trees from their roots and chasms of flame and darkness wound their way around the once glorious land. The sound of hammers reached even the tower as the caverns glowed with the flames of industry and molten lava was poured into casts to forge weapons.

"The old world will burn in the fires of industry. The forests will fall. A new will rise. We will drive the machine of war with the sword and the spear and the iron fists of the Orc. We have only to remove those who oppose us." Saruman described reverently to his lord.

* * *

The wizard strode over the precarious walkway, Victoria in his wake- hissing each time a spark came near her, "I want them armed and ready to march within two weeks!" Saruman informed the Orc standing near him listening to his orders.

"But my lord, there are too many!" The foolish soldier insisted, "They cannot all be armed in time, we don't have the means."

The wizard turned on his heel, glaring at the unfortunate Orc, "Build a dam, block the stream, work the furnaces night and day." He ordered.

The Orc stuttered for a moment, "We don't have enough fuel to feed the fires." He tried yet again to appeal to his lord.

Saruman nearly conceded the point when he caught sight of the forest outside the walls of his keep, "The Forest of Fangorn lies on our doorstep. Burn it!" His words were spoken with a harsh passion, as if had a personal issue with the trees themselves.

The Orc, finally admitting defeat, grinned horribly, "Yes."

* * *

A rugged man stood before the throne Saruman was situated on, lording over all those who were lower than he, "We will fight for you." The Wildman declared, his voice hoarse, and it was obvious his mental capabilities were lacking.

"Swear it!" Saruman demanded, his voice echoing throughout the chamber.

The man took a curved blade from his side and slashed his palm, holding it so that the blood dripped to the floor, "We will die… for Saruman!"

* * *

The white wizard marched amongst a gathering of Wildmen, his voice resonating over the crowd, "The horsemen took your land. They drove your people into the hills to scratch a living off rocks!" His voice bore a chaotic effect on the men, and they easily rallied to him.

"Murderers!" Several of the men called, the others repeating the word until it nearly resounded over the area.

Despite the noise, the wizards order once again cut clearly through the cacophony, "Take back the lands they stole from you! Burn every village!" The crowd roared in approval of his words, and they set off immediately, a horde of disorganized men slicing their way across the land in droves.

"It will begin in Rohan." He stated, his tone turning the name into a curse that nearly scored the ears of those surrounding him in its obvious venom, "Too long have these peasants stood against you. But no more." A cruel smirk crawled its way onto his face, striking fear into the soldiers still near him.

* * *

**(3****rd**** POV)**

A plain woman stood in obvious fear, one of her hands holding the reins of a horse, the other stretched out and beckoning to two children dashing towards her, "Éothain! Éothain!" She called to one of the children, a young boy, "You take your sister. You'll ride faster with just two." The boy nodded, quickly mounting the large horse and pulling the reins to himself.

The woman reached for the girl, even younger than the boy, and pushed her into the saddle before him, "Papa says Éothain must not ride Garulf, he is too big for him!" She was complaining and trying to make her way back into the woman, her mothers', arms.

The woman held her fast to the saddle, despite the child's efforts, "Listen to me." She instructed, worry and pain clouding her voice, "You must ride to Edoras and raise the alarm. Do you understand me?" She was looking to the boy and still holding the skittish horse still.

"Yes, Ma!" The boy affirmed, acting the part of a man even though he still had a look of absolute dread in his eyes.

The girl started to cry, bending slightly to reach her mother's face, "I don't wanna leave!" She said through her tears, "I don't wanna go, Mama!" Her cry was heartbreaking, yet her brother held her fast to their mount, insuring her security.

"Freda," The woman avowed softly, "I will find you there." Screams sounded from nearby and the woman released the horse, "Quickly!" She cried, pushing the animal, and her children away from her, "Go child!" She called, tears forming rivers on her face as she watched her children leave her sight, possibly for the last time.

* * *

**(Rosalie's POV)**

I stood next to my surrogate mother within the depressing halls of Edoras, waiting anxiously for word on the health of the kind, young prince who had been so supportive of both me and Esme.

I was imaging all the sorts of horrors that had befallen Théodred, when the great hall's door burst open admitting a herd of soldiers. Éomer at the forefront, bearing his cousin's limp body. I dashed forward, making my way to the boy quickly and trying to assess his injuries; he bore a bloody gash across his forehead, though the pool of blood forming on his chest worried me more than what I realized was a flesh wound adorning his face.

Éomer made his way quickly to the prince's bedchamber, I joined the processional, one of my numerous degrees was in medicine and I could only hope I would be able to reduce the boy's suffering if nothing else.

Théodred was gently placed on the bed, though he still whimpered in pain at the movement. I walked up to the bedside, immediately taking an extra cloth from my side and wiping the excess blood away from his face, "Do you know what happened?" I asked the King's nephew, still checking the prince's head over for any other injuries.

"They were ambushed." Éomer answered shortly, though his voice was not cruel. I nodded in understanding before taking a breath and pulling the mound of cloth from his chest to see what lay beneath it. I sighed and looked away in despair at the obviously mortal wound.

The door slammed open behind us, making me jump, and Éowyn forced he way into the bedchamber. I moved aside to let the lady through, and could only peer in dismay when she realized the true extent of her beloved cousin's wounds. "Rosalie," She called my name and turned to look at me, "You have knowledge of the medicinal arts that no one else possesses… can you do anything for him?" She inquired, her voice tight with anguish.

I bit my lip and moved to take a closer look at the life sucking lesion, I wiped at it slightly, trying not to hurt Théodred and still see what the injury truly was, "I can try, Éowyn." I decided, "I can try."

* * *

We stood in audience before the king a short while later, blood still embellishing my dress like some sort of brown dye. "Your son is gravely wounded, my lord." Éowyn nearly whispered to the wizened king seated in the throne before us.

Éomer strode forward, a crude helmet clasped in his hand, "He was ambushed by Orcs." His voice was large in the dark room, "If we don't defend our country, Saruman will take it by force."

"That is a lie!" An oily voice called from the shadows as Grima appeared from behind the throne, "Saruman the White has ever been our friend and ally." He argued, and I shuddered with disgust at the sound of him.

The snake's noise had stirred the King though, "Grima… Grima…" He muttered, his voice nearly unintelligible to my superior hearing, "My son…? Grima…" He tittered off into whatever illusion the worm had created for him and I sneered, glaring at the man who had poisoned the king.

"Orcs are roaming freely across our land." Éomer pressed, hoping to reach the king once more, "Unchecked. Unchallenged. Orcs bearing the white hand of Saruman." He dropped the helmet in his hand to the ground near the king's feet, making the white handprint across the top clearly visible. I glanced at the snake's face and saw dismay flit across it briefly- good, I thought, he deserves to feel pain and worry, and much worse.

The worm leaned on the arm of the throne, placing what deceived itself as a comforting hand on the king, "Why do you lay these troubles on an already troubled mind. Can you not see?" Grima sauntered up to the king's nephew, his eyes staring lewdly at both Éowyn and myself as he passed, "Your uncle is wearied by your malcontent, your warmongering."

Shock and disgust played over Éomer's face, "Warmongering?" He questioned, an element of danger in his voice that immediately had me backing away. I was right, and the man's arm shot out, seizing Grima by the throat and pining him against a nearby pillar, "How long is it since Saruman bought you?" Éomer's words were filled with spitefulness, "What was the promised price, Grima? When all the men are dead you will take your share of the treasure?" Grima's flicked away from the face looming in front of his, watching Éowyn as she swept by, stopping only to stare in obvious revulsion before she continued on her way.

Éomer wrenched the worm's face back to himself, "Too long have you watched my sister, too long have you haunted her step." I was startled when two men brushed past me, grabbing the king's nephew by the arms and pulling him off Grima.

"You see much Éomer, son of Éomund. Too much." Grima sneered, I moved to help the man when thick arms grabbed me from behind and pined me in place, one disgusting hand covering my mouth. I winced when one of the thugs punched Éomer in the stomach, forcing him to bow. "You are banished forthwith from the kingdom of Rohan and all its domains. Under pain of death!"

The king's nephew jerked his head up at the proclamation, "You have no authority here. Your orders mean nothing." He practically shouted.

The thug punched Éomer in the stomach once more, "This order does not come from me. It comes from the king." He pulled a scroll from his belt and unfurled it. My eyes widened in disbelief, "He signed it this morning." Grima's voice held a sick pleasure, whilst Éomer's held only the same incredulity as mine. "Let it be known that Éomer, Son of Éomund , third Marshall of the Riddermark is banished forthwith from the Kingdom of Rohan and all its domains from this day forth, being the eighth and thirtieth year of the reign of Théoden, son of Thengel, King of Rohan." The snake read off the scroll, his voice growing more cruel, and yet joyful, with each passing word.

Éomer exclaimed in both dismay and anger and he was dragged away. Tears ran down my face and I looked to the worm, "Release her." Grima instructed, I dropped to the ground after the thug let go, no longer able to support myself. The snake stepped forward and pulled my chin up, "Rosalie," I hated the sound of my name passing from between those poisonous lips, "Go help the king's son." His mouth gave an odd twist at the title and he jerked his head in the direction of Théodred's bedchamber. I pushed him away and stumbled towards the room, tears fogging my vision.

**AN:** I'm sorry this chapter is so depressing!


	5. Men on Horses

**AN:** So, yeah… It was write, stare aimlessly at the wall, or read fanfiction…. Luckily, for my faithful readers, I decided to write! Though, I did have to barrow a friend's computer, as mine has been in for repairs since Thursday. Oh, I just want to say **JASPER **will be staying with **Alice** unless I get enough reviewers who think otherwise. (People, I really hate Alice, so it would be no skin off my nose to toss her into Mount Doom…, but I'm willing to compromise.) On the other hand, **Thank you: twilightfan1717, Oricke, ccgnme, Carla Mikaelson, xainmejunkie, YunaNeko, PurpleFairy11, Purple 'N' Blue Wings, angel897, katniss12, **and **RoselineCromwell **(Honestly, your review made me blush harder every time that I read it, and you are another reason this update is earlier than normal…)

~DragonsChild.96, anxiously waiting for my d*mn computer to be done.

**Chapter 4: I Didn't Think Men on Horses were Scary… Until Now.**

**(Aura's POV)**

I hit the ground hard, jarring my shoulder and injured side, when the idiotic Uruk holding me tossed me from his back, "We're not going no further, till we've had a breather!" He panted, leaning over me, and expelling putrid air into my face.

"Get a fire going!" I heard the leader order, and the soldier hovering over me pulled himself up and made his way over to the trees- Fangorn, I recognized with no small amount of trepidation. I heaved myself over onto my stomach, huffing gustily when the still unhealed injury on my side pulled even more. I shook my head to clear it of pain, before crawling over to where Pippin and Merry were laying.

"Merry! Merry!" Pippin was calling, trying to both remain quiet and express his anxiousness at the same time. I finally was next to them, and I pulled myself onto my knees. I reached out with my bound hands, placing them on the scared Halfling's shoulder. I smiled gently at him when he glanced at me, tears making their way down his face in slow rivulets.

I took a deep breath and then replaced my hands on Merry's chest, spreading out my fingers to cover as much of his chest as I could, _"Merry, hear my voice, return to the light, let your mind return to us, let your body heal."_ I whispered over the pale Hobbit, my hands issuing a soft light over him when my prayer had finished- whilst I was not as proficient in the healing arts as my father and sister, I was still able to repair small wounds; cuts, bruises, cracked bones, small internal bruising, etcetera. Luckily, it seemed my talent was enough.

Merry coughed lightly, "I think…" He muttered, his voice barely legible even to my hearing, "we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin." He finally opened his eyes, looking at his cousin, and Pippin let out a breath of relief, grabbing Merry into a tight hug.

"Careful." I cautioned, only to be grabbed into the embrace as well. I shook my head at the Hobbits' antics, before giving and kissing the crown of each of their heads, pulling them to my chest.

We rested in that position for a moment, as a grumbling sound began behind me, "What's making that noise?" Pippin asked, ever the curious one.

Merry answered before I had the chance to, "It's the trees." He states, a small amount of wonder in his voice.

"What?" Pippin questioned in return, sounding disbelieving.

Merry looked at him, "Do you remember the Old Forest? On the borders of Buckland?" He didn't give his cousin a chance to respond to the rhetorical question, "Folk use to say there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall… and come alive." I rolled my eyes- honestly, they lived in a world permeated with magic, yet they couldn't accept talking trees.

"Alive?" Pippin asked, his voice breaking and illustrating my point.

"Trees that could whisper. Talk to each other. Even move." Merry went on, and I finally had enough of their incredulous thoughts.

"Young Hobbits," I called their attention to me, "everything possess a soul, from the smallest blade of grass to the widest ocean. However, some are not gifted with the ability to speak. The Elves sought to aid them, unfortunately, that was in a long forgotten time and now we can only wonder what most of the trees say to one another." I smiled at the two Halflings, watching the awe pass over their eyes, "That was long before I was brought into this world."

We were drawn from our conversation by loud voices, "I'm starving." An Uruk standing next to us said, his voice coarse as if he was unfamiliar with speaking, "We ain't 'ad nothin' but maggoty bread for three stinkin' days!"

"Yeah." The one Pippin called Rat-face agreed, "Why can't we have some meat?" He turned to look at myself and the Hobbits, who I pulled closer to my chest, "What about them? They're fresh."

I breathed a sigh of relief when the leader defended us, "They are not for eating!" I had never been so thankful to a soldier of the enemy before, though when he grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged myself and the Halflings to his feet, I was ready to rescind all previous declarations of loyalty.

The Uruk that had pulled the arrow from my side stepped forward, "What about their legs?" I could practically see him licking his lips- or, at least where his lips should have been, "They don't need those. Oh… They look tasty!"

I pulled the Hobbits behind me, though I was still kneeling, "Get back, scum!" The leader ordered, pushing the soldier away from us, "The prisoners go to Saruman." He sounded as if he was repeating himself, "Alive and unspoiled."

"Alive?" The same soldier asked, "Why alive? Do they give good sport?" I was already ready to kill the bastard when he had to open his mouth again, "And the she-Elf, does Saruman want it to warm his bed?" I ground my teeth in frustration, unable to retaliate.

The chief seemed to be in a sharing mood, "They have something. An Elvish weapon. The master wants it for the war." I gasped lowly, realizing what he meant.

"They think we have the Ring." Pippin whispered my thoughts aloud.

Merry shushed him, "As soon as they find out we don't, we're dead." I managed to maneuver my arms so they were covering both Halflings' mouths, quieting them.

The chief chuckled lowly, "And the she-Elf, it is good for more than just a tumble according to Saruman."

That's it! I was just about to figure out how to injure to pig-like Uruk- hopefully in such a way that Saruman would no longer be able to use him as a stud, when Rat-face appeared next to me, "Just a mouth full." The leader was obviously surprised by the soldier's sudden appearance and he whipped around to face him, "… a bit of the flank."

"No!" The chief called as Rat-face jumped at us. The leader pulled out his sword and had the soldier decapitated in one smooth move, which I had to admire, "Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys!" He exclaimed.

As the Uruk-Hai surged forward, hoping to get a piece of their fellow soldier's flesh, I pulled the Hobbits away from the group, making sure to keep their eyes away from the sight of the intestines and various other parts flying through the air. Though, crawling on our stomachs as we were, it wasn't that hard to ignore the action behind us.

Pippin paused for a moment, "Pippin, let's go!" Merry called, drawing his cousin's attention away from the soldiers.

We were almost away from the fighting when a weight came down on my back, I was being held down by what I guessed to be a foot. A hand came into the edge of my vision, pulling Pippin up and flipping him over, "Go on, call for help." I heard the soldier who tortured me taunt Pippin, "Squeal!" He demanded, I could tell he was waving something- most likely, a knife- by the whistling noise, "No one's gonna save you now." The weight on my back- his foot- came down harder for a moment before disappearing. A thump sounded beside me, and I turned to see the Uruk's glassy eyes staring me. I pushed the limp body away from me, trying not to gag.

I looked up, watching the shadows and shapes of men on horses pass by me, "Merry! Pippin!" I called, gesturing towards Fangorn.

"Pippin!" I heard Merry call. I waited for a moment, pausing only long enough for the Hobbits to catch up with me. We made our way across the ground, dodging hooves and feet in our escape attempt. I managed to catch a glance of a banner highlighted by the fire still burning- the Riders of Rohan. I was still thinking when Pippin's cry distracted me.

I glanced up and saw a horse poised to crush the Halfling, "Pippin!" I screamed, throwing myself forward and pushing the Hobbit out of the way of the flailing hooves, only to be caught in the back. I gasped in pain, pulling myself away from the horse quickly. My vision was dimming, and I could barely make out the Hobbits in front of me, "Run to the forest!" I instructed them, pushing them away and hoping they escaped. Then, my vision turned to darkness, and I knew no more.

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

We were running across the rock-strewn hillside, ignoring the fact that we had just run through the last few days and nights without any true stops beyond the occasional pause to check the Uruk's position or for clues about the whereabouts of Aura and the Hobbits.

I stumbled for a moment when Legolas suddenly stopped in front of me, staring at the approaching sunrise, "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night." A worried expression passed over his face, but just as I was going to ask him what he meant, he started running again, faster than he had been before.

We had just caught up to Aragorn when the sound of approaching hoof beats reached us from across the hill. Aragorn and Legolas immediately ducked behind a large stone to conceal our position, and I followed them shortly after. However, my adoptive father and brother stood there like two morons- it was obvious that neither of them had ever been in any sort of battle. I sighed, and I was just about to pull them in place next to the other members of our group when Boromir beat me to it, reaching out, and pulling the two lollygaggers behind the rock.

I looked up just in time to see the men on horses pass by our hiding place, completely oblivious to our position. I breathed a sigh of relief, looking to my family members and raising an eyebrow of disbelief at their idiotic actions.

Suddenly, Aragorn stood from his crouched stance beside me, and made his way out of the hiding place, bypassing all efforts to stop him, "Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" He called, drawing their attention directly to us. At a signal from the leader, the riders made a quick turn and headed towards us. Unfortunately, everyone had followed Aragorn out from behind the rock, which enabled the riders to surround us.

"You're about as smart as a Yank', you know that righ'?" I asked, a bit of my Southern heritage slipping through. Everyone in the group turned to me, looking at me as if I had June bugs crawling out of my ears. Well, everyone except Carlisle and Edward, who were both, shaking their heads in exasperation.

Their moment of confusion was interrupted by one of the men on horses- who, as a side note, were now surrounding us _with_ spears pointed at each individual. The man, who I suspected to be the leader, moved forward, "What business do four elves, two men, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" He questioned, not giving us time to respond, "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." I couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped at Gimli's response, though it seemed to enrage the riders even more.

The leader dismounted after handing his spear to another rider, "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." The only thing stopping Gimli from attacking the man was Aragorn's arm on his shoulder.

Legolas, however, had no such restrictions, and had an arrow pointed at the man's head almost instantaneously, "You would die before your stroke fell." My hand went to my sword as the rider's spears became even closer to us.

Aragorn, ever the peacemaker it seemed, stepped forward and pushed Legolas' arm down and away from the man's head, "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. These are my companions; Gimli, son of Glóin, Jasper, Carlisle, Edward, Legolas of the Woodland realm, and Boromir of Gondor. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." The man declared, as he slipped off his helmet, "Not even his own kin." The man stepped forward, turning and smiling slightly at Boromir, "Boromir, it is good to see you once again."

Said man moved forward to hold each other's forearms is some kind of a handshake, "Éomer, you are indeed a sight for sore eyes old friend." The men moved into a short, manly, embrace before stepping back once again, "Now tell me," Boromir began, "what has happened to Théoden?"

The man, Éomer, shook his head in dismay, "Saruman has possessed the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished." He looked up, slowly moving around us in a shifty sort of way, "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old ma, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." I could tell by his voice that he thought us to be such spies.

"Éomer," Boromir called, "I trust everyone in my group with my own life, no such spy exists within our party."

The man turned, his gaze now showing confusion, "Why then do you make your way across these lands with such great haste?"

I was still deciphering the man's question when Aragorn spoke up, "We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They've taken three of our friends captive."

Éomer still looked mildly confused, "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

Despair washed over me, I had only known the three for a short time, yet they had each made an impact on my life, "But there were two Hobbits." Gimli insisted, trying to get the man to deny what he had just insinuated, "Did you see two Hobbits? And a she-Elf, they also had her…" He trailed off as Éomer shook his head.

"The Hobbits would be small, only children to your eyes, and the Elleth would be a beautiful woman." Aragorn tried again, somehow hoping for a different response to the same question.

Éomer looked Aragorn in the eyes, "The only captive we found was a young human woman, all others were killed." He pointed off in the distance where I could make out a smoking pile, "We piled the carcasses and burned them."

Gimli looked as if his heart had been broken, "Dead?" He asked his voice breaking.

The man nodded, "I am sorry."

I noticed a thoughtful look pass over Aragorn's face, "The woman, do you know her? Who is she? Where is she?" He questioned, his voice getting more anxious with every word.

Éomer paused before answering, "A friend of Rohan, the Lady Bella." I felt a jolt of shock pass through me at the name, I couldn't believe him and it obviously showed on my face, "Do you know her?" He asked, and I was surprised when everyone nodded.

**AN:** I know, I'm a horribly evil person, but whatever. Oh, if you didn't read the top not, (almost put topknot there… whoops!) please do so now.


	6. Disappearing Acts

**AN:** So, I was waiting for people to vote on my polls before updating…then I realized that you didn't have access to one of them... (I was/am also waiting for my computer to be fixed- currently using a friend's- and *crosses fingers* I am hoping *knocks on wood* to have it back by the end of this week… *knocks on wood, yet again*. Though, it's looking like I may have to buy a new computer… On top of that, I lost my USB, and a couple expensive paintbrushes…Anyway, _**PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!**_(Obvious enough for you?) By the by, **Thank You; twilightfan1717, Purple 'N' Blue Wings, YunaNeko, katniss12, angel897, lil-blood, PurpleFairy11, Oricke, RoselineCromwell, ccgnme, Carla Mikaelson, NicNic **(wow! Still blushing! Oh, and don't worry, despite my lengthy disappearances, I have _no_ plans to abandon this story… I'm too damned stubborn.)**, **and **Booklover78 **(This chapter may help explain why Aura acts more human than your average Elleth.).

~Dragonschild.96, wishing you all a happy- belated- St. Paddy's day! (Kiss the author, I'm Irish- and I brought you an update!)

**Chapter 5: Disappearing Acts of the Strangest Sort.**

**(Jasper's POV)**

_Éomer looked Aragorn in the eyes, "The only captive we found was a young human woman, all others were killed." He pointed off in the distance where I could make out a smoking pile, "We piled the carcasses and burned them."_

_Gimli looked as if his heart had been broken, "Dead?" He asked his voice breaking._

_The man nodded, "I am sorry."_

_I noticed a thoughtful look pass over Aragorn's face, "The woman, do you know her? Who is she? Where is she?" He questioned, his voice getting more anxious with every word._

_Éomer paused before answering, "A friend of Rohan, the Lady Bella." I felt a jolt of shock pass through me at the name, I couldn't believe him and it obviously showed on my face, "Do you know her?" He asked, and I was surprised when everyone nodded._

* * *

Legolas surged forward, grabbing Éomer by the shoulders and shaking him slightly, "Where is she?" He demanded- only to be pushed away by Éomer.

"What is your business with Lady Bella?" He asked, taking a step back and placing a hand on his blade, "She is under _my_ protection until such a time as I deem otherwise." I narrowed my eyes at the man, not once since getting to this strange world did I wish for my gift as much as I did now.

Legolas took a breath and stepped back from the man, trying to calm himself though it was obviously difficult. My brother decided to speak up then, "We are friends of Bella, and wish only for her safety." I couldn't help the snort that escaped me- safety, right, that's why he abandoned her in the woods.

Éomer glanced over us, assessing the truthfulness of the statement no doubt. He seemed to find whatever he was looking for because he turned and whistled, "Leofric!" He called, I wasn't sure whether that was supposed to mean something to us, but my thoughts disappeared when a soldier led forward a bay horse. It wasn't the horse that caught my attention though, it was the young woman draped across its back, Bella. We all rushed forward, including Boromir and Gimli, though Legolas reached her first and immediately took her from the saddle. He gently laid her on the ground and began examining her.

"Let me." Carlisle requested, kneeling next to the Elleth and running his hands over her sides to detect injuries. It was only then that I noticed the cloth wrapped around her chest, covering her from her stomach to just below her collarbone. When Carlisle's hand brushed the area over her ribcage, she gasped in pain and turned away from him, though she remained unconscious. Carlisle looked at Legolas, an expression of worry stretching his face, before beginning to slowly unwrap the bandage, trying not to touch her side again.

"What are you doing?" Éomer exclaimed nearly jumping to Bella's side, ending up next to me. I reached a hand out and caught his arm, stopping him from interfering, though he struggled against my grip.

Carlisle hadn't looked up from his work, "I know several…" He paused, looking for an appropriate term, "healing arts. I only wish to see what has happened to her."

Éomer stopped pulling away from me and peered at Bella, his eyes clouding over with despair, "When we recovered her from the soldiers…" He looked down and took a breath, steadying himself, "You must understand, all of us here think of the Lady as a dear friend- a sister, an aunt, or even a mother. We have all known her since we were children, if not from birth, and she has always been there in times of trouble." Confusion gripped my mind.

"Aye." Boromir stepped forward, "The Lady Bella is well-known throughout these lands." He smiled and let out a short laugh, "She is the only woman my father will listen to, and he will take her advice over all others." My world was shaking- Bella was suppose to be a pale, little gal' who loved things she shouldn't, not some famous warrior who advised kings… I shook my head; I would worry about her history later, and her injury now.

By this point Carlisle had finished unwrapping her chest and was pulling her clothing away from the injury, "My God." He softly exclaimed when the wound appeared from beneath her shirt. I blanched when I saw it; it was enflamed for about three inches around the laceration itself, but the point of origin was nearly black, and had dark brown pus leaking from it.

"Poison." Legolas whispered- his voice tinged with fear, "This is from an arrow of Mordor." He continued, clutching her tighter to himself.

I stepped closer and kneeled by Carlisle's side, "It looks like it was ripped out." I stated, and then realization dawned on me, "They beat her." My skin could not get any whiter, and my hand grabbed the hilt of my blade- I wanted to kill whatever had done this to her. The Bella I knew was an innocent child; she deserved no part of this pain.

"I need herbs to heal this." Carlisle looked to Aragorn, who nodded and pulled a small pouch from him belt, tossing it to my father. Carlisle caught the bag and immediately began pulling small dried plants from it, setting them on his lap, "I need clean water and bandages." He didn't look up from his work except to glance at the wine skein, filled with water that was laid by him.

The bandages were more difficult however, as all of the present company had been travelling for some time and therefore had no clean cloth. I pulled my pack off and started to dig through it, finally finding a slightly rumpled and damp, yet still clean shirt in its depths, "Use this." I handed the shirt to my father, who nodded in thanks and started ripping the shirt into strips.

"Edward," Carlisle called, drawing to us, "wash her injury and then start dabbing the herbs onto the deepest points." Edward- pacifist that he was- had a few medical degrees, and therefore began following Carlisle's orders immediately. Bella was still while Edward washed her wound, wincing slightly, but allowing him to clean it without incident. Once clean, thought the flesh was still darker than normal, the wound looked much better without the leaking pus and mud pressed into it.

My brother picked up the herbs from where Carlisle had set them on a relatively clean stone, and started to dab it onto the laceration. Bella immediately reacted. Her legs started thrashing and it was only Legolas' efforts that kept her torso still. I leapt forward and practically laid myself across her legs to keep her still, and luckily, my weight was enough to hold her down. Legolas let up on her arms, where Edward took over, and started petting Bella's head, whispering sweet words to her sounding like a lover. Eventually she calmed enough for Edward to pull back and finish his application of the herbs, though she still struggled against my hold.

When Edward had finished with his task, Carlisle took his place and slowly rewrapped her chest and tied it off, "That should keep any infection at bay until we can give her proper care." He wiped his hands against his trousers and stood. I looked to Legolas and then lifted myself off Bella's legs, pulling up and away as to not jolt her body. Once I was clear, Legolas pulled her to him and gathered her into his arms- placing one arm under her knees, and the other beneath her shoulders- he lifted her from the hard ground.

"Where do you go forth to now?" Éomer asked the Ellon, leading him back to Leofric- as I now realized was the horse's name.

Aragorn followed the two, helping Legolas lift Bella onto the saddle before the Elf settled behind her, "We will search for Merry and Pippin." The Ranger replied, "We must hope for their safety."

Éomer nodded, "You will need steeds. We lost riders last evening during the raid, you may take their mounts." Aragorn thanked the man, "Hasufel! Arod! Osgar! Caldwine! Cenric!" Éomer called, and five horses made their way forward; two more bays, a black, a grey, and a chestnut. I stepped forward, taking the reins of the chestnut, "This is Cenric." Éomer informed me, patting the horse's neck, "You will ride sound upon him." I gave the man a slight smile in thanks before making my way onto Cenric's saddle, my days from the army guiding my endeavors.

By the time I was on Cenric, the rest of the group also had been situated with their own mounts; Hasufel-a bay- bore Boromir and Gimli, Arod-the black- carried Aragorn, Carlisle was riding Osgar- the grey, and Edward was seated upon Caldwine, the last bay.

Eomer stood back, examining us all, "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters." It was an odd- and slightly depressing- blessing, but a blessing none the less, "Farewell." The man made his way over to his own steed, placing his helmet on again and mounting, he turned back to us, "Look for your friends." I could hear the doubt in his voice, "But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands." He moved away from us, "We ride north!" He called, and the waves of riders swept past us in response. I leant forward and patted Cenric's neck, calming him and halting his skittish movements.

Once we were clear of the soldiers, we started forward toward the dark pillar reaching into the sky, praying that our friends were safe.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

I was moving.

The ground beneath me was rocking.

But that didn't make sense, because I could feel someone's arms around me, holding me in place.

I moved my body slightly, trying to sit up, but the arms kept me in place. I struck out in panic.

"_Eru!"_ I heard from above me.

I opened my eyes slightly, the word surprising me, and caught sight of the most amazing vision to ever grace my vision,_ "Legolas."_ I breathed in both relief and shock, _"You found me."_

He looked down at me,_ "Of course I did. I will find you- forever and always." _He took his hand from where it was clutching his jaw in pain- I blushed when I saw the red mark upon his face- and cupped my cheek with it.

"_Where are we? What happened? Where are Merry and Pippin?" _I asked all at once. My husband placed a finger on my lips, quieting me. I raised an eyebrow in response.

"Sister." I heard Aragorn's voice, "It is well that you are awake." I nodded my head in thanks, looking upon my brother's countance in worry- something was wrong, I could see it in his eyes.

"Bella!" I turned my head to the voice, catching sight of Jasper riding just behind Legolas and I, "Ya' know you're in a heap of trouble, missy!" I laughed at his words, smiling at him, watching him shake his finger at me.

I pushed forward on Legolas' arm, forcing him to allow me to sit up, "It's good to see you too, Jasper." I responded, before turning back to my husband, "You never answered my questions."

He glanced down at me, a serious mood overtook the group, "We go to find Merry and Pippin, they weren't with you." I faced forward, catching sight of the smoke pillar in the distance.

"No." I gasped in realization, "Eru, no!"

**AN: **So just a bit of a cliffhanger, but the sooner y'all _**VOTE ON MY POLL!**_ The sooner I'll update.


	7. Darkness and Light

**AN: **So, if anyone's interested, the reason it took so long is a) my computer's problem was that the hard drive was dying and needed to be replaced, and b) since my drive died I lost all of my programs and files including Microsoft Word and my chapters (luckily I already had most everything on my previously lost USB- which I have now found.)… Everything's back up and running finally, knock on wood, and I can finally stop fighting with my computer and write another chapter. On a side note, I have been working on a HP fanfic that I'm very excited about but won't be publishing until I've finished writing this. Anyways, THANK YOU to all my voters I have another **POLL dealing with Alice and Jasper so PLEASE VOTE**, and **THANK YOU** to my reviews; **Kittyinaz, PurpleFairy11, Carla Mikaelson, ccgnme, angel897, twilightfan1717, YunaNeko, Purple 'N' Blue Wings, sailingsuperstar2016, RoselineCromwell,** **Black-Autumn-Rose, **and** NicNick.** I apologize to you all for not updating sooner.

~DragonsChild.96, fighting a headache and a cold but still determined to update.

**Chapter 6: Darkness and Light, Both Terribly Deceiving**

**(Bella's POV)**

As we reached the smoking mass of smouldering carcasses situated on a small knoll, the wind suddenly shifted and gave us all a lungful of the rank smoke. I gagged, making my way off Leofric into Legolas' waiting arms, letting him take most of my weight in order to not stress my side. I sighed in dismay at my injured status. "So," My voice was hoarse, "it is possible for them to smell worse." I shuddered, thinking of my all-too-recent experience with the Uruk stench.

The rest of the group shook their head in exasperation and amusement at my comment, but the influence of Merry and Pippin's fate wore heavily on us. It was obvious through the tight faces and set shoulders carrying throughout the group, that humour and sarcasm would not be the cure.

I closed my eyes, my thoughts revolving around those last few moments I had seen the Hobbits- their terrified yet determined eyes. I heard movement and shifting to my side. My eyes were blurry when I opened them, tears clouding my vision for a moment before I blinked and forced my emotions down and pulling on my centuries of practice to keep them locked deep within my mind. Crying would solve nothing.

Boromir and Gimli were shifting through the pile of smoking flesh, and I grimaced in disgust as I moved closer in order to help them with their search. Before I was able to reach them however, Gimli gave a short exclamation of despair mixed in with shock, and I rushed to him. He turned around to face us, lifting his hand in which he was holding a charred shape, "It's one of their wee belts." He clarified, he eyes filled with sadness. I now saw that the object was a burned belt and dagger sheath I last remembered attached to Pippin. My tears threatened to re-emerge, but I held them back- my brother wasn't so stoic.

Aragorn gave a war cry in defiance and lost hope, kicking a fallen helmet and falling to his knees on the edge of the knoll. I heart went out to him, he had known the Hobbits longer than any of us, and the weight on his shoulders was heavier than any other of us. He no doubt felt guilt for Pippin and Merry's kidnapping, even though there was nothing he could have done.

"_May they find peace…"_ My husband whispered the prayer, obviously unwilling to finish it and acknowledge the Hobbits' fates, _"in death."_ I put my hand on his shoulder, giving him a short burst of comfort and support through my touch. He reached around and pulled me into his arms, placing his head on mine. I could feel his shoulders shaking in barely suppressed despair, I was doing no better control-wise- my own body shaking just as much if not more.

"We failed them." Despite the quiet volume of Gimli's words, they reverberated through the air. The sentence shook my resolve, and I couldn't help myself as I threw my arms around my husband and tucked myself into his strong chest, trying to escape the unintended accusation. Legolas' arms felt like a vice around my torso, and I felt the sharp pain from the pressure on my wound. I dismissed the physical pain and focused on the emotional, allowing myself to take the comfort Legolas offered me in his embrace.

Even the wind seemed silenced by the group's distress, so the sound of my brother speaking startled everyone, "A Hobbit lay here, and the other." I stepped away from my husband, walking to my brother and kneeling beside him, I touched the depression in the grass where the two had lain.

"I was on my knees most of the time." I supplied, "I remember Merry and Pippin crawling away and one of the Uruks trying to kill us, but then something struck me from behind, and I lost consciousness. But, I remember yelling for Merry and Pippin to get to the forest. Apparently they didn't make it."

Aragorn gestured in thanks at my words, trailing me as I path to where I had last seen the Hobbits, "Or perhaps they did." He whispered lowly, bending down to touch something in the grass. He pulled up two cut ropes, and held them out to me. I took them from him, trying not to let my hopes reach too high. He stood and walked away, tracking the passage of the Hobbits' feet, "They ran over here." He pointed to a spot on the ground, "They were followed." My mind went to soldier who had tortured me- but I thought he had died, killed by one of the Rohirrim? "The tracks lead away from the battle… and into Fangorn forest." I sighed in relief, happy they had escaped, but still fearing their fates.

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli wondered aloud. I threw a glare over my shoulder towards the Dwarf at his oblivious words, didn't he understand it was their best chance of survival?

"Friend…" Boromir's tone held an obvious warning, "I do not think the Lady appreciated your words." I snorted derisively, both in agreement and disbelief.

"Come on." I urged, " We need to hurry if we are to find Merry and Pippin." I started back to the horses, planning on leading them into the forest.

* * *

**(Jacob's POV)**

He lost them!

He couldn't believe he'd lost them! Aura was going to kill him! No, not kill him- she would torture him slowly… for a _very_ long time… He shuddered in fear.

He pressed his nose to the ground, tracing the path in front of him, trying to find some evidence of the Hobbits' passing. He hadn't found anything in the last few hours, and he was starting to fear he wouldn't find anything despite his extreme efforts. He had managed to trace them to the edge of the marsh, but he had lost the scent at the beginning of the water. He had tried to track a dry path, but he had eventually lost his way and fallen into the water. He would always remember the ghostly figure trying to pull him down to the muddy depths. He barely managed to escape.

He shook his head, refocusing on his mission. He gazed off into the distance, trying to figure out where Sam and Frodo had gone off to, and wondering what the awful smell was that was with their scents. He couldn't make out anything through the thick fog covering the marsh, despite his great eyesight. He huffed in frustration. He decided to give in to the inevitable, and began the long trek around the around the water. He hoped they were heading to the other side, as opposed to some weird secret passage in the middle of the swamp… and he had seen waaay too much Indiana Jones, good to know!

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

We stepped lightly though the dark trees making up Fangorn Forest. I wasn't scared easily, but this place was disturbing in many ways- including how the trees seemed to creak in unison as we passed them. I wasn't the only one on edge, as I watched both Boromir and Gimli tense with each noise. Even though it was roughly midday, the area held a gloomy darkness that sunlight seemed unable to penetrate.

Gimli stalked over to a nearby bush, pulling a leaf off of it and licking it. Disgust flew across his face, and he quickly spit out whatever he had tasted, "Orc blood." He stated, tossing the leaf to the ground.

We continued on our way, Aragorn continuing to lead the group, "These are strange tracks." He commented, pausing to examine several depressions in the leaf strewn mud crossing the path. I followed his gaze, looking at the odd circular prints, trying to determine if I had ever seen the like- I hadn't.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli proclaimed out of the blue, crouching slightly and gripping his axe tightly. I put my hand on my sword and tensed- if the Dwarf was worried, so was I.

Bella turned to me, appearing at ease, and smiled slightly. "This forest is old." Legolas said from beside me, "Very old… Full of memory… and anger." Despite his words, he looked as relaxed as Bella, his face showing awe instead of the fear in everyone else's. The trees shifted suddenly, the sounds growing in volume. Gimli and Boromir raised their respective weapons, I soon followed them. "The trees are speaking to each other!" Legolas explained quickly, his body starting to tense in anticipation.

"Gimli, Boromir, Jasper!" Aragorn called, drawing our attention to him, "Lower your weapons!" He instructed, using his hands to emphasis his words. We glanced at each other in sheepish reluctance, before giving in and dropping our hands… though I noticed none of us actually put the objects away. Edward gave me a disparaging look from beside Carlisle, his lips pursed and eyebrows raised. I couldn't help it, I stuck out my tongue.

Legolas shook his head at our antics, "They have feelings my friends." He continued to explain, "The Elves began it; waking the trees, teaching them to speak."

Gimli snorted derisively, "Talking trees, what do trees have to talk about?" He questioned loudly, "Except the consistency of squirrel droppings?" I chuckled at his words, as they lightened the atmosphere slightly.

Bella stepped a short distance off the path, reaching out to touch the trunk of a tree, _"I worry something has caused them harm, their anger is unnatural." She whispered, "I only wish we had time to help."_ Legolas walked over and grasped he shoulder, gently pulling her back to the group, seeming spooked by something.

Legolas glanced around, his eyes narrowed in his determined search, _"Aragorn," _He called, _"there's something out there."_

Aragorn followed him, peering over his shoulder to the surrounding area, _"What is it?"_ He questioned, his voice low.

"The White Wizard approaches." Was all the Ellon said in response.

The entire group tensed and drew their various weapons, I noticed Bella holding an Elvish bow- notched but facing towards the ground. Aragorn spoke softly, "Do not let him speak." His words held worry and anger, "He will put a spell on us." I heard the crunching of leaves from behind us, made by some sort of creature travelling over the debris littering the ground. My hand tightened around my sword hilt, grasping the metal closely and ensuring my grip. "We must be quick." Aragorn insisted, before yelling and turning around to attack. We all followed his lead, whipping around to defend ourselves from the famous wizard, who now stood before us encompassed in a blinding light. Bella and Legolas both released their arrows toward the centre of the light, but each disintegrated with a wave of the figures hand. I stepped forward to attack, but was forced to stop by my sword suddenly growing incredibly hot. I noticed briefly the same had happened to everyone else with a metal weapon.

The figure stopped, poised on a small outcropping before us. "You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." His voice was strong and seemed to echo over us all.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded, I was impressed his voice held no fear.

The wizard seemed to consider the question for a moment, "They passed this way." He finally answered, "The day before yesterday… They met someone they did not expect." His words held an air of smugness about them, "Does that comfort you?"

Aragorn ignored the jabs, "Who are you?" He asked, nearly shouting, "Show yourself!" The bright light faded slowly, finally revealing the entire body of the figure- an old man, dressed in whites and clasping a staff of the same colour. He had a long beard and hair that nearly blended into his clothes. I glanced around, trying to figure out if anyone recognized the man- apparently everyone but my father and I knew who it was as they all seemed astounded by his appearance.

"It cannot be." Aragorn's tone was harsh with disbelief and hope, clashing against one another.

The group made its way to our knees, Carlisle and I hesitating shortly before following suit. "Forgive me." Legolas requested, "I mistook you for Saruman." Legolas and Bella's eyes held pure awe as they gazed at the man, seeming to accept his appearance in a heartbeat.

"I am Saruman." The man replied, his voice still holding the same power and strength, "Or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

Aragorn stood, making his way over to stand in front of the man, " You fell." He seemed determined to crush any false hope. I wondered who the man could be that he would be so important as I made my way to a standing position.

"Through fire and water." The man agreed, "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy, and smote his ruin upon the mountainside." He paused for a moment and I took the time to try to translate his words to modern English, "Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as a life-age of the Earth." His tone was tired, and he was obviously reliving the memory, "But that was not the end, I felt life in me again." He looked over us all, as if he was measuring us, "I have been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf?" Aragorn's question made me wonder about the man's sanity- I remembered very well everyone's despair over his death, and people didn't just suddenly come back to life.

The man turned to Aragorn, a confused look on his face, "Gandalf?" He asked, before nodding slowly, "Yes… That was what they used to call me, Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." He- Gandalf, though I was still questioning the insanity of the group- smiled.

"Gandalf!" Gimli cried joyfully, his proclamation echoed by the rest of the group.

Gandalf turned, a mischevious twinkle in his eye, "I am Gandalf the White." He stated, before letting his voice grow more serious, "And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

**AN:** No, neither Carlisle or Jasper realize Bella and Aura are the same person. They're too surprised by Bella's reappearance. I should be able to update soon, but **REVIEWS** will help me find the time to write.


	8. Jabs and Realizations

**AN:** Life had me by the throat, sorry for the brief hiatus. Thank you to all my amazing reviewers; **Carla Mikaelson, Purple 'N' Blue Wings, Glitter Poisoned My Blood, YunaNeko, angel897, twilightfan1717, sailingsuperstar2016, jesskalynn4, PurpleFairy11, Vampyrelove21, Bella McLeod, ccgnme, Guest** (whoever you are), and **Damon-Bella-Forever.**

~DragonsChild.96, finally getting a moment to herself.

**Chapter 7: Jabs at Age and Realizations by Campfire **

**(Jasper's POV)**

_For an old geezer, this guy walks fast!_ Was all I could think as I trailed after the newly returned wizard. His strides seemed to lengthen with each passing step, and I was practically jogging to keep up with the man.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins." Gandalf's voice travelled over the company, his tone to the point, "We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

Gimli paused for a moment, his face showing his confusion, "Edoras?" He ran to catch up with the group, "That is no short distance!"

I saw light peeking through the trees ahead of us, and I sped up slightly, eager to get out of the dark forest. "We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Aragorn remarked, his voice quiet.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured." Gandalf replied, and I sighed in dismay.

Gimli let out a huff from behind me, "Then we have run all this way for nothing?" His tone turned incredulous, "Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested," Angry sounding grounds reverberated throughout the forest, "I mean, charming, quite charming… forest." Gimli's voice suddenly held an air of terror, and I would have laughed had I also not been afraid.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn." Gandalf chastised the Dwarf, "A great power has been sleeping her for many long years." I felt my eyes grow wide at this declaration, "The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains." I had to hand it to the man, his imagery was… poignant.

Gandalf and Aragorn suddenly paused at the edge of the forest, "In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn remarked, Gandalf turned to him with a questioning look and sound, "You still speak in riddles." The ranger delivered the punch line and they both laughed, though my wondering about their insanity began anew.

The wizard peered around, "A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days." He paused, obviously for dramatic effect, "The Ents are going to wake up… and realize they are strong."

Gimli took the words out of my mouth with his statement, "Strong?! Oh, that's good."

Gandalf turned around and glared at the Dwarf, "So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe." He started walking again, "In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

"This Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." Gimli remarked under his breath, but I still caught it. I laughed shortly, then hurried to make up the time I had lost listening to the Dwarf.

"Alright, hold up!" I called, slowing to a stop. Everyone turned to me, mostly glaring- or in Edward's case rolling his eyes and shaking his head in disbelief, "This old guy shows up, who we all think is Saruman, but in reality in is Gandalf whose death was proclaimed to the entirety of Lórien, and you expect us to just go along with it?" I asked my tone incredulous, Mr Goody-Two-Shoes, aka Edward, sighed. "As if you aren't thinking the exact same things!" I had finally had enough of his 'holier than thou' attitude.

And apparently he was just as hacked off as I was, "Really Jasper?" He replied, "Is now the best time to do this?" I just crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow in response. "For once in your life could you not question any good thing that happens? Why does everything have to be evil incarnate?" He stomped over to me and pointed at the wizard, "I watched this man fall off a cliff! I saw the Fellowship's tears mourning him, I shared in those tears!" He grabbed my shoulders, shaking me slightly, "I just accept that Gandalf _can_ be alive… that magic _can _be real… and that good things _can_ happen." Edward's voice became quieter with each passing word till he was whispering and I could barely make out his words.

I uncrossed my arms and put my hands on his, "You're right, I'm sorry." He nodded and let go, walking away from me. I turned the wizard- Gandalf, "I apologize." I bowed my head in acknowledgement.

"Your suspicion is well-founded and refreshing." Was all he said before turning and moved into the sunlight beyond the forests edge. We followed him out and stood in confusion as he whistled piercingly in an odd cadence. I began to rethink my doubts about the Wizards sanity when an answering neigh called back. A pure white horse appeared from the forest in the distance, nearly glowing in the sun's light.

"That is one of the Mearas," Legolas stated quietly, "unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

The stallion reached us, prancing to Gandalf, "Shadowfax." He announced, stroking the horse's head, "He's the lord of all horses, and he's been my friend through many dangers."

The moment was perfect, with the sun and the stallion, "Isn't that the horse he stole from Théoden?" I heard Bella ask Aragorn, who chuckled before covering it with a cough. "I don't mean to disturb the peace, but I'm not runnin' to Edoras… so would you wave that magic staff of yours and bring our horses here?" I lost it- laughing so hard I cried.

* * *

**(3****rd**** POV)**

Meanwhile, deep within the forest of Fangorn, two young Hobbits fell asleep, lulled to dreams by the deep, rumbling voice of an Ent.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

I threw another log onto the fire, watching the sparks pop into the night. I glanced around at my companions, pausing when I came to Jasper staring at me. Smiling slightly I replied to his gaze, "What is it? You look as if you've seen a ghost…"

"What happened to you?" Was all he asked; I had to hand it to him- he didn't mince words.

Taking a moment to figure out my response, I looked into the fire, enchanted by the leaping flames, "Jasper…" I began before stopping to rephrase my words, "I want to tell you everything, and Erú knows you deserve it after all this time. It's just I don't know if you'll believe me, and I wouldn't know what to do if you called me a liar." He looked startled by my words, and I knew then that he wouldn't accept anything but the truth. "I suppose you'd appreciate a straightforward answer after spending so long with the Elves… I know how they can be with their riddles." I sighed, "I'll just say it then, Jasper… I'm Aura."

He blinked. Opened his mouthed to reply, before closing it and blinking again. Tilting his head to one side, he examined me, "Fun," He finally said, "I could've sworn you looked sane." I laughed, the sound bringing the others attention to us.

"Trying to explain?" Edward asked me, and despite facing away from him, I could hear the smile in his voice. "Don't worry, I thought I had been transported into the Twilight Zone at first too… but it's all true."

"And we're supposed to believe you just like that?" Jasper questioned.

"I feel like we've been down path just earlier today." I mumbled, flinching when Jasper glared at me. "Look, I want you to believe me… just tell what proof I need to provide you with."

"Explain to me how this is even possible." Jasper put his head in his hands, refusing to look at anybody.

"It would be easier to just tell you my story…" I began, I sat down with my hands in my lap. "Long ago, when the Dark Lord Sauron was still powerful, before the first war, he created seven mirrors. These mirrors held the power to allow a person passage from our world to others. This is important." I insisted seeing Jasper was about to interrupt.

"When Sauron was defeated, six of these mirrors were destroyed, broken and then melted. The seventh was shattered along with the others, but before it could be erased from the world, one of the pieces was stolen and turned into a weapon eventually it was retrieved and placed within the vaults of Imaldris. Soon after I was born, my father decided that our people needed to learn more about our neighbouring worlds, so one of my mother's servants, named Círwen, journeyed through the mirror with me. We reached the US, and she fell in love with Forks, Washington of all places- she always said that it reminded her of home with its trees and water. She took the Earth form of her name, Renee, and bewitched a young man named Charles Swan. Convinced I was their child, we began a life together, her going back to Middle-Earth often so that I was mostly raised by my real parents. I guess it's lucky Elflings grow so much slower than the children of Men." I laughed lowly.

"Eventually the spell over Charlie broke, and he had a fight with Renee. At that point however, he had grown to love me as a daughter, and he demanded that I continue to visit him despite my true identity. He didn't learn about Middle-Earth, only that Renee wasn't human and I wasn't of his blood. So Renee and I left, I visited Charlie, and I spent most of my life in this world. When my mother…" My voice broke, and I was forced to pause. Legolas sat beside me put an arm around me, giving me strength through his love. I smiled at him, and he wiped away tears I didn't even know had escaped, "When my mother journeyed to the Grey Havens, I started spending more and more time in the other world. Soon enough I decided to go and live with Charlie and you know the rest; met you guys, had my heart broken, and decided to come home."

I lost track of time while we sat there in silence, each minute seeming longer than the last as I waited for Jasper's reply. "I believe you, Bella- no- Aura." His voice broke the heavy darkness, and I smiled, leaping at him and hugging him. I had always feared that he would be the hardest to convince, and he had accepted me.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Carlisle spoke up, surprising me because I had honestly forgotten he was listening.

Turning to him, I embraced him as well, the man who had become a surrogate father to me in such a short time, "It's alright; it was so long ago I have come to terms with it. I miss her, but I know I will one day see her again." His arms tightened around me, and I remember why I always felt so safe around his family.

* * *

For another day we journeyed across the plains of Rohan, each minute bringing us closer to our goal. We were forced to stop for the night when it became too dark to see the ground, and we made camp quickly.

I was feeding the fire, which seemed to be the task assigned to me on the journey- I had a feeling it had something to do with the fact I was the only woman, but I decided not to comment. I glanced up and noticed my brother and Gandalf talking in the distance. Quickly deciding to join them, I stood and made my way from the fire's circle of light.

"-veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape." Gandalf said as I reached the two of them, "Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dûr, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumour has reached him. The heir of Númenor still lives." The Istari paused and turned away from the night to look at Aragorn and I, "Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of Men. He'll use his puppet, Saruman, to destroy Rohan." Gandalf gave me a significant look, "War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The king's mind is enslaved," He shook his head in despair, "it's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose, but for all their cunning we have one advantage."

I glanced at him in question, wondering what sort of advantage we could possibly hold over the Dark Lord. Gandalf smiled slightly, "The Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving toward Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest." I noticed Aragorn was looking troubled and I put my hand on his arm Gandalf noticed my actions and gave my brother a considering look, "Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone."

"He's not alone." Aragorn spoke up, "Sam and Jake went with them."

Gandalf looked pleased by the declaration, "Did they? Did they indeed?" He smiled, "Good. Yes, very good."


	9. The Reigned King

**AN: **A continued apology for my unplanned absence. I thought I would be nice and give you guys an extra update… I don't know when the next one will be, but I'm _hoping_ *crosses fingers* (and toes) that I'll be doing at least one more chapter in the next few days.

~DragonsChild.96, laughing about ironic coincidences.

**Chapter 8: In the Hall of the Reigned King**

**(Jacob's POV)**

I collapsed under a small rock formation. I had run almost constantly for the past day, and despite my preternatural endurance, I was exhausted. Panting, my tongue nearly touching the ground, I fell asleep there in the mists.

* * *

_I don't know when I realized I was dreaming; it might have been when I saw the huge black gates, or maybe when I caught a glimpse of Sam and Frodo. But in reality, I didn't get that I was asleep until the enormous red eye appeared in front of me. Flames licked from the eye, a medley of black and yellow and bloody red. I don't usually get scared that easily, but when that monstrosity had me trapped in its gaze, well- I would have tucked tail and run if I could. Luckily, I jolted awake._

* * *

**(3****rd**** POV)**

"Away with you." Treebeard instructed, shooing the roots away from the trapped Hobbits, "You should not be waking. Eat earth. Dig deep. Drink water." Merry and Pippin popped up from beneath the tree, shaking leaves and dirt from their hair. "Go to sleep. Away with you." The Ent turned to the Hobbits, "Come, the forest is waking up."

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

I leaned forward from where I was sitting in front of Legolas on Leofric, positioning myself so that I was able to see Edoras as it came into view. The city was built on a hill and encircled by a wall. Though it didn't have the majestic appeal of Minis Tirith, it still held a sort of simplistic beauty that I had loved for as long as I had known it.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld." Gandalf announced grandly, stopping before the wooden entryway, "There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." He glanced over the company, "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

* * *

**(Rosalie's POV)**

"My lord," Éowyn whispered, kneeling before the throne with one of his hands in her own, "your son, he is dead." The King didn't move to acknowledge her, "My lord?" Théoden just stared into the middle-distance, "Uncle? Will you not go to him?" Tears ran down her cheeks, "Will you do nothing?"

Esme strode forward, gently pulling Éowyn to her feet and pulling her away from the so-called King. My surrogate mother pulled her from the depressing hall, and I glanced at Théoden before I followed them to the Prince's bedchamber.

I found the two of them crying at the side of Théodred's bed, "My lady," I started, "I'm sorry I couldn't save your cousin…" I trailed off, unsure what more I could say.

Éowyn shook her head and wiped away her tears, though more just took their place. She turned to me, smiling tightly through her pain, "Théodred was beyond the help of almost all… I'm sure not even Lady Bella would have been able to save him…" She was mumbling, so I couldn't clearly make out her words, but what she said surprised me, and I was still frozen in confusion when Grima made his appearance.

"Oh, he… he must have died sometime in the night." The worm's voice drew me out of my thoughts, "What a tragedy for the king to lose his only son and heir." He slunk into the room, sitting on edge of the bed and putting a hand on Éowyn's shoulder, "I understand his passing is hard to accept, especially now that your brother has deserted you."

I was about to take the disgusting man's hand off when Éowyn decided to move, "Leave me alone, snake!" She cried, shoving Grima away from her. I caught her as she stumbled away from the bed.

Grima stood and sauntered over to where we were standing, "Oh, but you are alone…" He went to reach for Éowyn's face but I slapped his hand away from her. He turned to glare at me for a moment before refocusing on the Lady, "Who knows what you've spoken to the darkness… In bitter watches of the night, when all your life seems to shrink, the walls of your bower closing in about you… A hutch to trammel some wild thing in." Éowyn stepped away from me and Grima raised his hand to her cheek, brushing the skin down to her throat, "So fair, so cold, like a morning of pale spring still clinging to winter's chill…"

Éowyn blinked and the moment was broken, "Your words are poison!" She declared, pushing the worm away from her and storming from the room.

I moved to follow her, but I paused for a moment, "I can honestly say that most Men make me sick, but you…" I snort and shook my head, "You take the cake." I rolled my eyes, leaving behind Grima and his confused look.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

We rode through the gate and down main street, but something was different from my last visit to Edoras- everything seems several shades gloomier… so much grey…

Gimli captured my thoughts, "You'd find more cheer in a graveyard." I had to agree with his point, the very air was heavy and depressing. We finally got to the stairway up to the hall, and dismounted.

"There's something else… I can't tell what it is, but I sense a disturbance in the aura of this place." Aragorn gave me a questioning look, "I don't think it's a servant of the enemy… It's as if something is here that is not meant to be." I shook my head, "Never mind, I'm probably overreacting."

We made our way up the uneven steps to the elaborate door to the Golden Hall. As we reached the door, one of the soldiers stepped forward to halt out progress. "I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." He paused over the name as if it itself disgusted him.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the front of the group, "Good 'marrow, Háma." I smiled winningly at the man, his eyes widening when he realized who stood before him.

"Lady Bella," He bowed slightly, "it is well that you are here mi' lady. I fear that the Golden Hall has severely darkened in your absence." I curtsied in response and moved to open the door, unfortunately stopped me before I could open it, "I apologize, mi' lady, but I cannot allow you to pass."

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow, then I turned to Gandalf, who nodded and gestured to do as Háma instructed. Everyone started disarming, I signed as Legolas gave a little twirl with his knives before handing them over to the guards. I passed over my bow, dagger, and sword, but left my boot knife concealed within its sheath. When everyone had finished passing away their weapons, we stood ready for entry. Háma glanced us over seeming to verify our ability to pass, yet when Gandalf made to enter, he put a hand up to stop us, "Your staff." He insisted.

"Hmm?" The Wizard questioned, glancing at his staff, "Oh… You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" He looked at the guards innocently.

Háma hesitated for a moment, considering Gandalf, then nodded and gestured for us to follow him. I noticed Gandalf giving Aragorn a tiny wink and then grabbing Legolas' arm as he passed- playing on the 'old man' image.

I followed the group into the hall, glancing around to see who I recognized- almost everyone, except for the oily man standing beside the old man in the throne- Théoden, I realized in horror- whispering in his ear, no doubt he was the reason for the King's… illness, this was Grima no doubt. When we reached about midway to the throne, Gandalf released Legolas' arm to stride forward by himself, "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden-King."

As the Wizard approached the King, the rest of the company slowed and surveyed the Hall, watching for any sign of danger. Grima whispered in Théoden's ear, the King coughed, "Why should I… welcome you, Gandalf… Stormcrow?" He gasped through the words, and looked to the man beside him for affirmation when he finished.

"A just question my liege." Grima verified, turning and walking towards Gandalf, "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear… Lath spell I name him… Ill news is an ill guest." His voice was that of a serpent, slinking through the air and polluting it.

Gandalf sneered at the man, "Be silent!" He commanded, "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." He raised his staff to said worm.

"His staff!" Grima cried, backing away with a look of horror on his face, "I told you to take the Wizard's staff!"

The guards attacked.

* * *

**(Rosalie's POV)**

I watched from a shadowed corner of the room as the guards attacked the group. They all seemed to be able-bodied fighters. One of them dashed forward, dodging beneath a sword and coming up in time to catch another soldier in the stomach with his shoulder. I caught a glimpse of another one of the men, and had to do a double take.

"Jasper?" I whispered under my breath, not believing my sight. I scanned the rest of them, my eyes widening when I saw that Edward, Carlisle and Bella were also with the group. I closed my eyes and shook my head, clearing my mind. "I need to get Esme." I said to myself definitively before turning and rushing away down the halls.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

I threw one of the guards the ground and stepped over him to dodge another's fist. "I trained you, I'm pretty sure you all know I can beat each and every one of you." I commented lightly, smirking when all the soldiers that had heard me winced. The guards backed away from me and slowly moved to attack the others, though I noticed they were hesitant in their motions.

I turned to watch Gandalf approach the King, "Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows." I heard the Wizard say, his voice echoing throughout the hall despite his quiet tone. I dodged another arm, taking a step back in time to trip over something.

"_Son of Morgoth!"_ I exclaimed, feeling my temper go from amused to royally ticked in a split-second. I followed the motion through, catching myself with my hands and flipping over onto my feet. I gathered myself and stood in attack position, ready for anything.

"Easy there lass!" Gimli called, dashing forward to put one of his feet on Grima's chest. I realized it was him crawling away that I tripped over, I watched as the Dwarf glared down at the man, "I would stay still, if I were you." Gimli growled, sneering as the worm tried to move out from under his foot.

"Harken to me!" I heard Gandalf demand, "I release you from this spell." He held his hand out and closed his eyes as if praying. He held in this position for a few moments until Théoden began laughing.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" The King's voice suddenly wasn't his own and his eyes had cleared, becoming menacing and cruel. In reply, Gandalf threw off the Elven cloak we had given him and a blinding white light emanated from the wizard, purifying the air surrounding him and making Théoden cry out in pain. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." The Istari described, gesturing with his staff, jabbing it towards the King.

A young maiden rushed forward from the side-lines- Éowyn, I recognized her. Aragorn grabbed her and stopped her from reaching Théoden. "Wait." Aragorn commanded gently, holding the girl so she couldn't dash away.

"If I go… Théoden dies." The person possessing the King insisted, Saruman- the Puppet master.

Gandalf moved his staff sharply and the King's body was forced back into the throne, "You did not kill me, you will not kill him." Gandalf declared.

Saruman glared at the Wizard through the King's eyes, "Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!" Gandalf smote Théoden's body as it flew forward, catching it and forcing it once more back to the throne. The King let out a low moan of pain and slumped forward, only to be caught by Éowyn, who Aragorn had released. Théoden's head rose, and we watched in awe as the years seemed to melt away from his face. Clarity and recognition returned to his eyes as he gazed at his niece.

"I know your face…" He whispered, putting a hand to the Lady's cheek, "Éowyn… Éowyn." Tears ran down the girl's cheeks as she kissed his hand. "Gandalf?" Théoden questioned, turning to the Wizard.

Gandalf only smiled, "Breathe the free air again, my friend." He said lightly. A brilliant light seemed to fill the hall as everyone marvelled at the King's rejuvenation.

Théoden stood and stretched slightly, peering around the hall, "Dark have been my dreams of late." He stared in dismay at his trembling hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better… if they held your sword." Gandalf suggested, gesturing a servant forward. The King reached for the sword in the boy's hands, his fingers shaking as he attempted to pull it from its sheath. He wrapped his fingers around the hilt slowly, each one becoming reacquainted with the familiar blade. I heard a cry of pain from the corner as the blade was finally unsheathed. The noise became a skittering and as I turned, I saw Grima trying to run through the still open door to the hall. I glanced back and witnessed the hatred pass through the King's eyes. Smiling, I marched forward, gesturing to the guards as I went, finally grabbing the worm as he made his escape at threw him past the door to the stairs. I reached down, pulling the knife from my boot and stalked to the simpering coward.

Théoden stood beside me as Grima backed down the steps, the King still clutching the sword of Rohan. "I only ever served you, my lord!" Grima tried, obviously pleading for his life.

This only served to anger the King as his eyes narrowed, "Your leech-craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

The worm just grovelled in response, "Send me not from your side." I nearly heaved at the oily tone in his voice.

Théoden seemed to feel as I did, for he raised his sword and prepared to strike the snake lying before him. Unfortunately, my brother grabbed his arms before he could finish the blow, "No, my lord!" Aragorn cried out, "No, my lord." He said in a calmer voice, "Enough blood has been spilt on his account." I saw the reason in his words and I lowered my dagger, watching warily as Aragorn reached out to help Grima to his feet. The worm just spat in his hand, and attempted to scramble to his feet. I darted forward and slashed at his face, drawing a shallow cut from the bridge of his nose to his ear. He slapped a hand to it in pain and I glared at him as he eyed me in fear. He turned and fled, pushing his way through the crowd demanding for the people to get out of his way.

As Grima rode through gates of the wall, Aragorn turned to the crowd below us, "Hail, Théoden-King!" He announced grandly, and we watched as the people kneeled in homage before their King.

Théoden barely acknowledged the people as he turned back to us, "Where is Théodred?" His eyes were filled with pain, "Where is my son?"

**AN:** Read the top.


	10. Decisions and a Song

**AN: ** Sorry I didn't do my planned update- my writing time became time to get my Father's Day gift ready, and then I got roped into cleaning for a party (A house that hasn't been cleaned it some twenty odd years…yuck!)… It took _wayyyy_ more time than I thought it would… ugh. Anywho, finally set aside some time to type, and here you guys go. On a different note, _**I NOW HAVE MY OWN WEBSITE! **_ So, yeah, took some doing, but DragonsChild.96 Fanfiction is officially its own website! I'll have a link on my profile so please go check it out! Moving on, thank you to all my wonderful reviewers; **Glitter Poisoned My Blood, angel897 (X2), sailingsuperstar2016, YunaNeko, katniss12, Carla Mikaelson, PurpleFairy11, Purple 'N' Blue Wings, **and **ccgnme. **You guys are great!

~DragonsChild.96, finally givin' what was asked.

**Chapter 9: Decisions of the Future and a Song of Sadness**

**(Bella's POV)**

I sat upon the bed in the room I had been given many years ago, my eyes leaking tears of sorrow and pain. I took a shuddering breath and stood, making my way over to the small chest positioned at the foot of the bed. I sighed before opening the chest and digging through it- pulling out a black dress… Black. The colour of mourning. More tears leaked from my eyes as I fingered the dress' embroidery. Théodred, son of Théoden, heir to the throne of Rohan was dead. My brave, strong, stubborn pupil was dead… and it was Grima Wormtongue's fault. I stood, dropping the dress, and covered my mouth with one of my hands, containing the sobs that escaped me in my anguish- my other hand holding me stead by grasping one of the bed posts.

I remembered the Prince as a child, his inquisitive nature was actually the reason I took him under my wing and began training him- he was the main reason I commanded so much respect throughout the kingdom, and why I had come to love Rohan almost as much as Imaldris. He taught me so much, though I was the tutor, about being in the world of Men as opposed to the Regal and distant air of the Elves. My father said they- the people of Rohan- had corrupted me, though his tone was always a mixture of amusement and love when he made the remark. He also said that I was truly as much a member of their world as my home. A true example of "Half-Elven". I suppose that's why I've always been so open with my feelings.

My knees soon gave out and I ended up on the floor once again, my left hand still covering my mouth but the right had caught me as I fell, protecting my knees slightly. I took several shuddering breaths, trying to calm my mind and ease my sorrow, but they only gave me more energy to cry with. I curled into a tight ball, my arms reaching about my legs and my face buried in between my knees to smother the sound of my hiccupping sobs. Eventually, I exhausted myself and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"-la?" My head ached, the price of crying myself to sleep.

"-ella?" Someone was gently shaking me; they were asking me something…?

"Bella?" I opened my eyes, the bright light shocking my eyes and forcing me into wakefulness.

"What's wrong?" I asked, still trying to figure out who had woken me and for what reason.

The light shrunk; its brightness turning into a candle flame before my eyes. I blinked, trying to focus on the hand holding the small candelabrum, "Legolas?" I questioned, my eyes still adjusting, "Is that you?" I glanced about the room, looking out the window beside my bed, only to realize I wasn't on the bed. "Where am I?" I asked both myself and my husband.

"You're in your room." He answered, reaching out to cup my cheek, "What possessed you to sleep on the floor?"

I looked at him, my mind still sluggish from sleep, "I- I was looking for something…" I glanced about and caught sight of a small heap on the floor, and my mind began racing, "Théodred!" I exclaimed, tears returning to my eyes, "He's dead!" I pulled Legolas forward, putting my face to his chest and curling my arms about his shoulders. I shook with tears, whimpering into Legolas' shirt as he wrapped his arm around me and whispered soothing words into my ear.

"I'm sorry." He finally said, and I pulled back from him, wiping the tears from my face.

I shook my head, "You had nothing to do with his death, and there was nothing we could've done to prevent it." I shuddered, "I just miss him…" I stood; my legs shaky and my footsteps uneven as I walked to the window. It was dark out, the moon not even making an appearance to shed the smallest amount of light. "He was very much what I hoped my own children would be like." I admitted, unsure if my husband even heard me, my voice was so quiet. "He was so strong and brave… but he was quite like me- you couldn't talk him out of anything once he'd set his mind to it…" I laughed slightly, remembering the arguments we had had over his ridiculous adventures.

I was startled when I felt arms around me, I leaned back into them, and soaking in the warmth and protection they offered me. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to feel weak and vulnerable for once, to let myself be taken care of.

"We will one day have a child, and with your teachings, he or she will be just as brave and wonderful as you are." He whispered into my ear.

I smiled, "So you plan to have children?" I asked.

I felt him nod behind me, "As many as possible, an Elleth just like her mother would be perfect." He responded.

"And an Ellon as annoying his father." I joked, his chest rumbling against my back in laughter. I pictured our children behind my closed eyelids, wondering if they would have his golden locks, or my own dark ones. I sighed, "But in the future, when we have destroyed the curse upon this land, and peace returns once more." I insisted, "I will not bring a child into this darkness." A tear fell from my eye as I remembered Théodred's broken body.

I turned slowly, so that I was facing my husband, opening my eyes and taking in his prefect features. I bit my lip, "Make love to me…" I whispered, standing on my toes to reach his ear, "Remind me that there is still some shred of goodness in the world." I felt him shiver under my hands, and he didn't say a word as he turned his head and gave me a loving kiss.

* * *

I gave myself over to him, letting him take control of our motions as he backed me to the bed, the back of my knees touching it and I fell backwards into the soft sheets. His lips slowly ventured away from mine, and he made his way down my throat, licking and gently biting ever piece of skin he came across. I lay back, inching myself up onto the bed so that my body was fully supported. I moaned lowly in my chest as he reached my breasts and slowly trailed his mouth across them. I didn't even notice as he unlaced my bodice, my clothing almost seeming to vanish he was so precise and gentle with his motions.

I jolted slightly when he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking at it like a babe. My hands went to his head, lacing into his hair as I held him to me breast. He moved over, going for the other nipple as his hand trailed down my stomach, making small designs and patterns as he went.

I let go of his hair, my own hands venturing down his face and across his broad shoulders. I pulled him up, kissing him deeply when he was once again in front of me. I moved my hands down his back, before pulling them back and lightly dragging them across his ribcage. I lost myself in the kiss for a moment, until I reached the laces for his tunic. I pulled against them, forcing them open, and soon pushing it off of him. He moved his arms back so that it could be removed, before helping me with his undershirt. I kissed his neck, biting it as he had mine when he suddenly moved- turning us so that I was sitting on his lap on the bed's edge.

He pushed me back, and for moment I thought I was being rejected until I realized he was pulling one of my legs up upon his knee. I watched as he kissed down my covered leg before he slowly slid my boot off. He repeated the process with the other leg, lips kissing my knee as he let me place each now bare foot back upon the floor. I took a step back, smirking before I bent and slowly slipped off my leggings. I kicked them away and kneeled, reaching forward to place my hands on his thighs. I glanced up into his dark eyes, watching his lustful gaze. I inched forward, dragging my hands up his legs so that I could catch hold of his own leather leggings. I untied them and pulled them off, stopping once I had reached his shoes, and quickly unlacing those as well. We were both completely bare.

I stood, making my way onto his lap and seating myself upon his thighs. I leaned forward to kiss him, my heat meeting his hardness as I kissed him. I lifted myself, just allowing myself to gently brush over his heated member as I smiled into the kiss. He growled, obviously disliking the delay. I rocked slightly, making him shuddered in desire as I slammed forward suddenly, making us both moan at the feeling. His hands were on my hips as I moved in a slow bouncing motion, trying to give us both the most pleasure possible. He laid back and let me take control, watching me with heavy-lidded eyes. I pushed myself up and forward in the same moment, crying out as he hit a place inside me that shook me with pleasure. I repeated this twice more, before my body gave out I felt both myself and him release in completion. Legolas moved us slightly, pulling us into the bed and dragging covers over us as we both let dreams take us.

* * *

Tears trailed down my face as I watched the pallbearers carry Théodred's body toward the raised grave. I stood next Éowyn, our hands clasped to support one another. Whilst I was not as close to her as I was my cousin, I still knew she needed a loving hand and voice in this dark hour. The people of Edoras were gathered around us, the women at the forefront.

I reached out with the others, taking the body from the guards and helping the other women to place it into the tomb. I glanced to my side and saw Éowyn's broken face, her voice sadder than any when she began the song of mourning, I knew that even those who did not speak the language could feel her pain, though I had picked it up- learning from Théodred in our long hours working together.

"_An evil death has set forth this noble warrior."_ She sang, her voice breaking on almost every word.

"_A song shall sing sorrowing minstrels,_

_In Meduseld that he is no more,_

_To his lord dearest and kinsmen most beloved._

_An evil death…"_

She trailed off, the stone doors of the tomb made a harsh sound as they closed.

The people slowly paid their respects as they trailed away. I bent down before the door, placing a kiss upon my hand and then pressing it to the door. I bowed my head, before determinedly standing. I shook my head and wiped the tears from my face. The time for mourning was done, and though I would miss him, I knew he was safer away from the pains and sufferings of the world.

I nodded my head, accepting my decision. I turned, facing the open plains of Rohan. I felt a hand upon my shoulder; I looked beside me and saw Théoden's drawn face. He reached forward, plucking a single white flower from his son's burial mound. He twisted the flower between his fingers, "Simbelmynë." He commented, looking at the blossom as if it held the answer to the all his troubles within its delicate petals, "Ever has it grown on the tombs of my forebearers." He glanced over to Gandalf, where he was standing a little ways off, "Now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas that these evil days should me mine. The young perish, and the old linger. That I should see the last days of my house." His voice was bitter with resentment and regret.

Gandalf reassured him before I could, "Théodred's death was not of your making."

The king just shook his head, "No parent should have to bury their child." He started to weep. I gathered him to me, wrapping one of my arms around his waist and using the other to pull his arm across my shoulders.

"He was strong in life. His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers." Gandalf insisted and I smiled at the wizard as I slowly set the king down so that he could sit with his son for a while. I heard Gandalf's whispering voice behind me, in Rohirric, _"Be-thou well. Go-thou, Théodred, go-thou."_

I backed away, about to venture back to the hall when I caught a bit of movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned, staring in confusion at the moving speck in the distance, before gasping in surprise as I realized what it was. I began to run towards the horse and two children, my feet only moving faster as one of the children fell and the other cried out in alarm.

My panic brought me to them quickly and I immediately took hold of the horse's reigns, stopping its motions, and then turning the fallen child. I let go of the horse and walked forward, gathering the young boy in my arms. I turned back to the other child- an even younger girl, and grabbed the horse's bridle with the hand which was looped beneath the boy's legs.

"My name is Bella." I told the girl, "I'll take you safety." The girl's eyes showed her thankfulness before she too passed out upon the horse's back.

**AN:** So yeah, go check out my website, hope you're happy with this chapter 'cause it was a _pain_ to write! Oh, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Review to inspire more!


	11. A Child and Unpredictability

**AN:** **SOME OF THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION IS IMORTANT TO THE FUTURE OF THIS WRITER! PLEASE AT LEAST SKIM IT! **Okay, so this chapter took so long because I wasn't sure how I wanted to write it… really, I went over about a hundred different scenarios in my head before finally deciding on this one. Also, I'm thankful to all of you who took time out of their busy day to check out my website. Another reason this is so late is because I've been working on the plotlines for **two more stories- **unfortunately for you Twilight fans, they'll both be Harry Potter fanfics. **I've fallen out of love with Twilight**, so every chapter of this is becoming a pain. **I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY! **I just thought I'd get that out there; while there will probably be a few brief (unplanned) hiatus', they will not be permanent… I'll finish this story if it kills me… though I may finally give in and start posting my other two stories soon. Go to my profile or my website to check out the details for them! **(Oh, and if I get enough motivation, I may be able to swing one or two Twi stories that have been rolling around in my head- Bella as a shifter, and Bella as a confidant girl/woman- if I get enough reviews, I'll share more details. I may even start a poll on which story to start first- IT ALL DEPENDS ON YOU MY REVIEWERS!) **Lastly, **THANK YOU: Carla Mikaelson, twilightfan1717, YunaNeko, ccgnme, Purple 'N' Blue Wings, angel897, PurpleFairy11, lillifitz4, Lourdes08, aesir21 **(X10, I mean really- you made me blush!)and **Guest **(whomever you may be).

~DragonsChild.96, debating whether or not to start my other stories.

**Chapter 10: Once Upon a Child and Predictable Unpredictability**

**(Bella's POV)**

After the girl had fainted, I ran to the great hall- one child in my arms and the other across the horse's back. "Open the doors!" I cried as soon as I was within sight of the entranceway. The guards were slow to respond at first, but when they noticed who was issuing the order, they practically fell over themselves to follow it.

I dashed up the steps, cursing the clumsiness that came with my human form, and quickly reached the grand hall itself, "Call for a healer!" I demanded, placing the boy upon a table and moving to do the same with the boy, _"Hush now, child, hush." _ I soothed the boy who was whimpering even in unconsciousness, Sindarin had a strange power on even those who did not understand it, _"You are safe, you need fear no more. Let dreams take you-"_

"Move away!" A sharp voice commanded me, seeming strangely familiar. I didn't even glance up as I moved from the boy and began whispering to the girl in the same tone, "What happened to them?" The healer asked, her voice completely professional, and I still kept my attention on the child as I answered.

"I only know that they arrived on a horse, both exhausted, and both nearly broken from strain." The girl had calmed down and was sleeping somewhat peacefully- only mild tremors making their way through her body.

The healer made a noise of agreement, "They seem uninjured, though they desperately need something to eat… Help me move them to the kitchen- we'll get them some food and wake them up there. Something in their bellies will help them more than sleep now." I pulled the girl into my arms, following the blonde healer leading the way to the kitchens. Setting her down on a stool and gently shaking her shoulder to awaken her. The healer disappeared once the boy was awake, going to the cook to inquire about food.

I combed my fingers through the girl's hair; she tilted into my hand like a cat. The door to the kitchen opened again and I glanced up to see Éowyn rushing through, "What happened?" She immediately asked, her words nearly blurring together in her haste. I turned back to the children as the cook set food before them and didn't bother looking up as I briefly explained what had happened. She nodded once I had finished and slowly began to question the children.

Once I had gotten the gist of their past I stood and made my way over to the healer, intending to ask if she kept any Myrrh or Lavender on hand, but when I finally took the time to look at her face, I was amazed by what I saw, "Rosalie?!"

* * *

**(Rosalie's POV)**

I stared in partial horror at the children- who would be cruel enough to harm such innocence? I wondered, my eyes watering with tears. That was one of my favourite parts of becoming an elf; the ability to cry. I closed my eyes, trying to shut out the pain- though I knew it wouldn't work, "Rosalie?!" Someone's voice startled me from my thoughts, I looked up to see Bella standing before me- I'll admit I took a brief moment of pleasure in her gaping mouth.

"Hello." I responded, glancing up and down the girl, raising an eyebrow at her dark gown- what relation could she have to the royal court to inspire such mourning? She looked even more shocked at my lack of reaction.

She shook herself out of her stupor, "You speak as if you knew I was here." She commented, obviously searching for an explanation, which I was more than happy to provide.

"I saw you're… arrival?" I paused over the word choice, unsure of what to call her entrance, "Once I realized what had happened, I immediately rushed to Esme's-"

"Esme's here?" She interrupted, but I continued on as if she hadn't spoken.

"-room where we discussed your sudden appearance. We agreed to wait a day to figure out what was going on, though the presence of other members of my family made the decision quite difficult." I wanted to make it clear to the child that even though we were in a different world, I still blamed her for my brother's angst- though admittedly, she just added fuel to the proverbial fire- and my family's troubles.

She looked at me as if I was some sort of creature, to which I responded with a glare, "Do you have any _idea_ how worried Edward, Jasper and Carlisle have been?" Bella's voice was quiet, but I could see the rage in her eyes, "What were you thinking?" I fought not to wince- I was older, wiser and stronger than her, she would not intimidate me.

"I was thinking we're stuck in a world of magic- evil magic- and that the chances of our family just appearing were nigh' on impossible." I said my words as condensing as possible.

I was interrupted from any more of my tongue-lashing as the king entered the room, and Éowyn began explaining to the king what had happened. Others of Bella's group had followed the man, and they paced took places around the room as they thought and debated. I was about to state my findings when somebody grabbed me and pulled me through the door. Bella stopped once we were in the hall and turned to face me, "First," She began, "we are going to find the boys," I made to interrupt her but she cut me off with a glare, "and then you are going to take us to Esme where we are going to talk about this as adults." I was stunned into silence by her authoritative tone, and could only watch as she turned on her heel and strode off to the guest chambers. I trailed along behind her like a lost kitten- I refused to compare myself to a dog of any sort- and almost walked into her when she stopped in front of a door.

Bella raised her hand and rapped on the door sharply with her knuckles, "Just a minute!" Came from inside, muffled from the wood. The door opened in seconds, Carlisle's head emerging- smiling as he always did- though that expression melted when he saw me standing beside Bella, "Rose?" He questioned, glancing me over as every father does.

"Hey Carlisle." I answered, smiling tightly. I suddenly found myself in his arms, and I glanced over his shoulder to see Edward and Jasper staring at me in awe, "Take a picture, it'll last longer." I remarked sarcastically. That seemed to shake them out of their shock. Carlisle released me in time for the other two to grab me in a hug.

"Rosalie, what happened?" My surrogate father asked. I pulled away from the boys answer him.

"I'm not really sure- one minute we're all standing in Florida, and the next Esme and I-"

"Esme's here too?" Carlisle cut it, and I merely nodded before continuing,

"We were in an enormous grassy plain with riders bearing down on us. We thought they were going to kill us, but they just offered us shelter and protection until we found our family. I think the only really odd thing to happen- beside the trip to the twilight zone I mean- was when Esme and I started changing. Luckily the people here recognized what we were turning into and reassured us… though very few of them had ever met Elves before." I finished, laughing slightly in remembrance at the awed faces that had stared at us- though not much different from the reaction humans gave vampires, it lacked the innate fear that they possessed and caused them to be wary of us.

Jasper nodded, "We were pretty shocked as well, but we landed in Lórien, and were immediately found by a group of Elven Scouts. We spent most of the time learning and training with them." I felt a flash of jealousy- they had landed with people who knew what was going on, yet we were stuck with a bunch of humans… "And then the Fellowship came and we were recruited to travel with them. We were attacked and three members of the group were kidnapped, while another three ran off. Never been as surprised in my life as when we finally tracked down Aura and found out she was really Bella or I suppose Bella's really Aura seeing as Aura came first…" He trailed off, while I just looked at the man I considered my brother- I hadn't ever heard him say so much in a single bout, ever.

"Jasper!" Bella's voice startled me out of my awe- seemed to be quite a bit of that going around, "Now you've ruined my party trick!" The group laughed, all besides me, who had no idea what was going on.

"Wait, who's Aura?" I was so confused, and I did not like not knowing things.

"Tell you what," Bella started, I was sure I could see her smirking, "you take us to Esme, and we'll exchange stories." I nodded slowly, glaring at the smirking klutz.

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

I followed my surrogate sister through the labyrinth-like hallways until we reached a wooden door marked by a rearing horse, accented with green and blue paint. Rose didn't even bother knocking, she just opened the door and called out a brief, "Esme, they're here!" before walking into a small sitting room. The rest of the group imitated her, minus the announcement, and sat down upon the few chaises and chairs that littered the main room.

I sat back in my chair, facing the room as I had been trained to do, and leaned back to survey the area. I noted that there were three doors from the room, not including the one we had just entered through, and I assumed two were bedrooms, while I was unsure of the third. I was about to stand and investigate when I heard a door opening and a quiet, "Hello Carlisle." I glanced over and saw Esme standing in the doorway, looking her- Elven- best. Carlisle's breath caught for a moment before he suddenly stood and swept the Elleth into his arms, whispering softly enough that I couldn't hear.

"Hello Esme." Bella commented, sounding amused by the greeting, "I can honestly say that I was surprised to find you two here."

Esme stepped out of Carlisle's embrace, though I noted he kept one arm wrapped about her waist, "The same could be said to you, my dear." She smiled, her eyes lighting up with the kindness that seemed endless. Bella practically ran into her arms, somehow pulling Carlisle into some sort of group hug.

"I missed you so much." I was able to catch from Bella. Esme whispered something back to her and stroked her hair gently. When Bella's head finally lifted from Esme's shoulder, I thought I could make out small tears rimming her eyes and threatening to spill over. Then I remembered that Bella's mother had left this land for the Grey Havens, and I wondered if perhaps Esme reminded her of her own mother. Then again, Esme was the perfect mother to everyone.

I raised an eyebrow as Esme strode over to me and Edward, sitting next to one another on the far side of the room. She stood in front of us, tapping one foot and placing her hands on her hips, "Well?" She asked.

I couldn't help but respond, "Well what?" Edward had the same idea as me, and we answered in sync.

My surrogate mother's eyes tightened, though I saw a smile playing at her mouth, "Give your mother a hug." She demanded, and I glanced and Edward as I stood and wrapped my arms around the Elleth, smelling her hair as I hugged her- the perfect mix of vanilla and something that just smelled homey, even after all this time in a foreign world, and she still smelled like comfort.

I stepped aside to let Edward have his turn with her while I went to talk with the girl- now Elleth- who had played my twin so many times. I was just opening my mouth to ask her a question when there was a timid knock at the door. Everyone looked around at each other, puzzled, before Esme called for the person to enter.

A young boy stepped into the room, he was about six or seven and he was staring at the floor, "Ex-excuse me, y-your grac-graces." I couldn't help but chuckle lowly as I wondered if the stutter was permanent or just the effect of a child confronted with Elves.

"Hello Paëga." Bella welcomed him into the room, her smile warm and the boy glanced up finally and smiled widely- I noted he was missing a couple teeth- when he saw her.

The boy rushed forward and slammed into Bella, holding her around the waist and burying his face in her stomach, he looked up at her face with a wide grin, "Lady Bella!" He shouted with joy, "I heard mum say you were home, but I didn't see you so I didn't believe that you were here, and then the king asked me to come and get you and Mildgyđ said she saw you come in the blue and green room and so I ran over here to find you to tell you that you needed to go to the gold hall, but I was worried you weren't really here, and so I-"

Bella was smiling at the boy while the rest of us stared in amazement while the boy continued to speak without breathing till Bella finally interrupted with a command of, "Breathe." And the boy quickly inhaled, his cheeks puffing out.

"-was scared to come in and then there were all these Elves, but you were here so everything is good and I'm very happy to see that you're really here!" He finished and I couldn't believe he wasn't panting, though at least I now knew the stutter was only from his fright. Bella just reached down and brushed his dark bangs from his eyes.

"Thank you for telling me." She said softly, "Why don't we-"

Bella paused and looked at the door in confusion at the door as yet another knock sounded. Esme raised an eyebrow and called for them to enter, and Legolas stepped into the room, "I see he found you." He remarked, looking at Paëga in amusement, "I decided to come and look for you myself." He told Bella, answering her questioning look, "Théoden asked for you to come to the meeting, he said something about how he needed his wisest advisor…?" He trailed off, turning the statement into a question. Bella just rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I'm coming." She said, turning to us, "We'll have to continue this later, I'm being summoned." She laughed lightly her attitude seemed to brighten the room. She bent forward picked the boy up, placing him on her hip, "Let's go through the kitchen and see if we can't find you a sweet or two on the way." She said mischievously, Legolas was giving her an odd look, and she asked a "What?" of him. Then I realized exactly what he was no doubt seeing- Bella with a child that looked quite like her in her arms, it was obvious he was envisioning their future child. I shook my head, smirking at the predictability of it all.

The trio exited the room, Paëga talking a mile a minute and Bella laughing and asking questions at all the right intervals.

"Who was that?" Rosalie asked, and I looked at her.

"The child or the Ellon?" I responded.

She paused for a moment, debating her answer, "The blonde." She finally said.

"Bella's husband." Edward answered for me, and we all were able to watch as Rose lost the ability to speak.

* * *

**AN: **Really people, **READ THE TOP NOTE IT CONTAINS INFORMATION ABOUT FUTURE WRITING! **(Oh, and please review.)


	12. Exile and Death, Scatter the Loyal

**AN: **Look down. **THANK YOU: Damon-Bella-Forever, Purple 'N' Blue Wings, YunaNeko, angel897, katniss12, Carla Mikaelson, PurpleFairy11, twilightfan1717, Dreamer208, ccgnme, **and **aesir21.**

**¡IMPORTANTE! **(Yes, I know a little Spanish.)

**MIS AMIGOS, the following is MUY IMPORTANTE to the FUTURE of this FIC! ** (Have I made my point?)

I HAVE A PROBLEM! I had a poll about Jasper and Alice up, now I've closed it, but I had two answers that TIED! 1. Hook Jasper up with an OC, and 2. Hook Jasper with a character… Does anyone have a solution?

**REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS! When I have a sufficient number of suggestions, I will pick one out of a hat **(or basket, or cup, depending on what I have access to at the time…)** and I'll use that one, **though I'll probably twist a few other ideas in as well.** THE WINNER OF THIS WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER DETICATED TO THEM!**

**If anyone has anything they want to see (a particular scene or certain characters interacting) please tell me in your review. I would love to hear all your suggestions and they will HELP ME WRITE!**

~DragonsChild.96, I am not necessarily above begging or threating a lack of updates!

**Chapter 11: Burnt are our homes, exile and death****; ****Scatter the loyal men.**

**(Bella's POV)**

"They had no warning. They were unarmed." Éowyn explained, standing from beside the children, Éothain and Freda, who had been moved to the great hall, "Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree." I closed my eyes in empathy. I had seen the wildmen before- they were merciless and cruel… I had nearly lost my own life to one of them, and I still bore the scars from the encounter.

"Where's mama?" Freda asked her voice stronger now that she had been fed and watered. Éowyn shushed her gently, urging her to eat more of the soup in front of her.

I glanced around, looking at the various faces in the hall and settling on Gandalf where he sat next to Théoden, "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron." The Istari stated, gesturing to the children, "Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children." He leant forward to place a hand on the throne, which Théoden stared at warily, "You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak." Aragorn spoke before the king could respond, pulling the pipe from his mouth, "Éomer is loyal to you, his men will return and fight for their king."

Théoden stood and started to pace, "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us."

I looked up sharply, "Your lack of faith in your nephew is strange, Théoden, and it is misplaced." The King looked at me, his eyes showing fear, "The pain of losing Théodred is still fresh in your mind, I understand, I am of the same mind… but you are a king, and the people must come before your personal emotions at all times." I gave him a questioning look, "Where is the brave prince who declared he would conquer Sauron himself?"

Théoden looked down, cowed by my words, "I know what it is you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." His voice grew stronger as he spoke.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." My brother insisted, his tone harsh.

Théoden looked at him, glaring, "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

"Aragorn is of noble blood," Boromir retorted, surprising me with his defence, "and he is right in this regard… I will not argue that we do not always agree, but you cannot avoid this."

Théoden refused to look at anyone as he strode back to his throne, "I will make the choice I know to be right for the people of _Rohan,_ not those of Gondor." I closed my eyes, knowing he would damn us all.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked, his voice resigned.

* * *

I stormed away from the hall, my fists clenched in anger. I reached the passage to my room, and just before I turned down it, I remembered the Cullens. I sighed then continued down the hall to Rosalie and Esme's Room. I took a deep breath and sighed as I knock on the door, barely waiting for acknowledgment before entering.

"Bella," Jasper started, "what's wrong, darlin'?" I laughed lowly at his accent.

"Théoden's decided to flee to Helms Deep." I informed them, I knew I sounded bitter, but I honestly didn't care, "He's still hurt from the prince's death, and he's letting that cloud his judgment."

Carlisle steered me to a small couch and pushed me down. I pulled him down next to me and let myself take a small measure of comfort from my surrogate father's support. He placed an arm around my shoulders and rubbed his hand up and down my arm in a calming motion, "Bella, would you mind explaining how you now Théoden?"

I was startled by his question, and it took me a moment to respond, "I've fought for Rohan many times throughout the years, and I've known Théoden since he was a small child. I wasn't especially close to Rohan until recently, though, when I met a young man who I ended up tutoring…" I looked up at the group's confused faces, "His name was Théodred, and he was the perfect student." I felt tears brimming at the edges of my eyes and I blinked to hold them at bay.

"You taught the prince?" Rosalie asked with her voice incredulous.

I chuckled and nodded, "I instructed him in everything from the way of the sword, to the various languages of the land."

"How many languages are there?" Edward asked, ever the curious one.

I thought for a minute, "It's hard to put a precise number on them, as there are many dialects and forgotten languages, and even some that are so rarely used they may as well be extinct… like Entish, the language of the Ents." I debated how to continue, "The main ones are Quenya, Sindarin- both are spoken by the Elves, Adûnaic- spoken by the Númenóreans, the Black Speech- invented by Sauron for his minions, Khuzdûl- from the Dwarves, Rohirric- of Rohan, Westron- also known as the common tongue, and Valarin- which comes from the Ainur."

"And how many of those do you actually speak?" Jasper had a smirk on his face as he inquired and I laughed with him.

"I speak both the languages of my home- Sindarin and Quenya, I also speak Adûnaic, Rohirric, and Westron fluently. I speak a little and understand Khuzdûl and Ainur, and I can only understand a little of the Black Speech." I laughed again when I saw their amazed faces, "Don't look so surprised, I'm almost two millennia old, and I've travelled quite a bit."

I saw Rosalie mouthing 'two millennia old,' and I chose to ignore her, "The Adûnaic was necessary because I travelled and trained for several years with the Rangers of the North, and the Rohirric was actually really taught to me by Théodred… Westron is just like English on Earth- spoken practically everywhere… It actually makes sense that when a person travels one way or the other, they can speak English or Westron." I shook my head, focusing on a different topic, "We all need to pack- the King demands that move out soon." I stood and made my way to the door, "We will continue this conversation when we have a moment, but for now, good day." I heard Rosalie spluttering behind me, and I couldn't help the smile that moved across my face.

* * *

"Where's Gandalf?" I asked, entering the stables.

Aragorn glanced up from his tack, "He's ridden out to find our salvation; he informed me to look for him at first light, five days hence. At dawn, we are meant to look eastward."

"So he goes to seek Éomer…" I commented idly, hopeful for the first time that day. I was about to ask where the others had gone when a large bay began to rear and whinny loudly.

The stablemen where trying to calm the horse, and force it down, I approached slowly, following my brother.

"That horse is half mad, my lord." Another man tried to tell Aragorn, "There's nothing you can do, leave him."

I examined the bay from a short distance, "That's the prince's horse isn't it?" I inquired, receiving nods in conformation.

"_Fast, be quiet now, fast, be quiet now. A battle is stirred up, they heard."_ Aragorn said softly in Rohirric, approaching the stallion slowly. The bay calmed slightly, but was still snorting. Aragorn reached out- touching one hand to his neck and released one of the ropes. Suddenly, the horse was standing still. _"What is your name? Hm? What is your name?"_

"His name is Brego." Éowyn answered from her paddock, "He was my cousin's horse."

"_Brego? Your name is kingly."_ Aragorn stroked the stallion's face.

"I remember Théodred mentioning him," I remembered, "He regaled me with the tale of taming him… several times in fact."

Aragorn didn't pay me any attention, switching his whispering to Sindarin, _"What troubles you, Brego? What did you see?"_

Éowyn moved past me to stand across from my brother, "I have heard of the magic of Elves- I have even witnessed it once from Lady Bella- but I did not look for it in a Ranger from the North. You speak as one of their own."

"I was raised in Rivendell… for a time." Aragorn answered her unasked question, "Turn this fellow free. He's seen enough of war." He past the reins to Éowyn before taking a saddle from a passing stable hand.

I walked forward, patting Brego's neck, "You are one of the few who know my true identity, Éowyn." I acknowledged, "Aragorn was brought up for much of his life as my brother- he _is _my brother in every way but blood." Éowyn nodded hesitantly, still holding the reins, "He was right- Brego needs to be released." I stood there for a moment more, conversing lightly with the lady, then left to inquire about a steed for myself.

* * *

**(3****rd**** POV)**

Victoria stood to one side of the chamber, idly cleaning dried blood from beneath her fingernails, only looking up to sneer at Wormtongue as he entered at a hurried pace, his lip split and his face cut from ear to nose. The vampire's breathing deepened and her eyes grew darker as she caught scent of the congealed blood. Saruman was slightly before the man, "Gandalf the White." He commented disgustedly, "Gandalf the Fool! Does he seek to humble me with his newfound piety?"

Victoria snorted, raising an eyebrow when Grima glared at her, "There were several who followed the wizard. Four Elves, a Dwarf, two Men and a woman- the Lady Bella, I assume from her description."

The vampire's head shot up, "Bella? She's in Rohan?" She asked, only to be ignored.

"You will get your vengeance in time, Victoria, you must be patient." Saruman muttered to her, tired of her obsession, while Victoria hissed in response, tired of being patient. He turned to Grima, who was hovering over his shoulder, "You stink of horse." The Wizard stated, sniffing the man from a distance, "The Men, were they from Gondor?"

Wormtongue dabbed a cloth against his lip, "One was, the son of the Steward if I'm correct. The other," The man paused, "he was from the North. One of the Dúnedain Rangers, I thought he was. His cloth was power, and yet, he bore a strange ring." He thought for a moment, "Two serpents with emerald eyes. One devouring, the other crowned with golden flowers."

Saruman turned to a bookshelf, looking it over before pulling out a certain tome and flipping through its pages quickly, "The Ring of Barahir… So Gandalf Greyhame thinks he has found Isildur's heir- the lost king of Gondor. He is a fool- the line was broken years ago." He snapped the book closed, "It matters not. The world of Men shall fall. It will begin at Edoras."

"Théoden will not stay at Edoras." Grima corrected, "It's vulnerable- he knows this. He will expect an attack on the city. They will flee to Helm's Deep, the great fortress of Rohan. It is a dangerous road to take through the mountains. They will be slow. They will have women, and children, with them."

Saruman's eyebrows rose in response, and Victoria and Grima were forced to nearly run to keep up with the Wizard as he made his way into the depths of Isengard, stopping before Sharku- the chieftain of Saruman's war riding Orcs, "Send out your warg riders." The Wizard commanded, and Sharku smiled grotesquely. In the pit behind him, ferocious growls were emitting, and massive shadows danced on the wall.

**AN: **_**DAMN IT PEOPLE READ THE FREAKIN' TOP!**_


	13. Darkness Circling

**AN: **So, the prologue to "A Disremembered Heritage" is out, and I'll be posting the next chapter soon. **THANK YOU: Croonsgirl **(I haven't decided yet, but the odds are in your favour)**, Purple 'N' Blue Wings, YunaNeko, jenx95, angel897, katniss12 **(planning on some "sibling" time), **aesir21, Carla Mikaelson **(your comment made me laugh)**, twilightfan1717, Guest, ccgnme, PurpleFairy11, Guest, lillifitz4 **(I love your idea, but I decided early on in the first part that Legolas would be an only child… sorry, but it's a great idea!)

~DragonsChild.96, planning out my new story.

**Chapter 12: Darkness circling, like a Falcon in the Sky**

**(Jacob's POV)**

My teeth crunched together, crushing the bones of a small doe I had caught between them. I sighed in disappointment when I realized my meal was over, and despite being meagre, I was filled enough to continue on. I stood from the patch of crushed grass and various spots of blood, flesh and bone. Padding over to the small creek, I watched as it bubbled merrily along- as if it wanted to spite me in my dark mood. I dipped my muzzle and front paws into its clear depths, taking a small measure of satisfaction in staining the previous crystalline waters a pale red. Unfortunately, the moment of elation was fleeting, and soon passed, leaving me once again in the deep pits of despondence. I had been tracking the two Hobbits and their unknown companion for days now, and yet whenever I thought I was closing in on them, they vanished like dust in the wind- only to reappear hours later, extremely faint. I was losing hope of ever catching them.

Sighing gustily, I decided to move on in the direction they had last been going- south, by southwest. The dark hills had disappeared into the distance hours ago, though the chill they had given me had yet to vanish as well. Night was falling swiftly over the small forest, and I decided to stop instead of risk losing my way in the night. Sam and Frodo would just have to wait until the morning.

* * *

The sun had long since set when I finally found a suitable place to rest for the night- a small overhang surrounded by moss and brackish water, forming a little cave. The space was hidden by long, draping vines and I wouldn't have noticed it but for the scent of mice and decaying leaves that made its way from within. I settled into the small space, my head sticking out and my eyes peering upwards in hopes of seeing the stars- though they were different from those above my home, they reminded me of my dad, and the stories he would make up about the constellations. Back when I was still small enough to fit on his lap, and he wasn't confined to a wheelchair… before I had joined the Pack… The Pack, they must think I'm still hunting down the redheaded leech. Boy, would I have a story to tell when I returned. Nobody would believe me, but I had the proof of my memories. Sad to say, but I missed the Pack mind- it still seemed wrong to phase and not have somebody invading my thoughts.

I tossed and turned for a while, before I finally gave in and phased back to human form. It seemed so strange after so many days as a wolf. My senses were dulled, and my body was shocked be the cold air for a second as I adjusted to my lack of fur. Curling into a tight ball against the shallow cave's back wall, I fingered the leather band about my wrist, the woven strands creating a constant movement that kept my mind from wandering to darker thoughts.

I must have laid there for hours, studying the band and listening to the whispers of the night- an owl hunting less than fifty feet from me, the mice scratching and shuffling within the cave's walls, the crickets and spring peepers making a familiar melody. I was surprised by the peepers, but I let it go, and decided to not question them- it would only give me a headache trying to discover the intricacies of this foreign world.

I jumped slightly, hearing a sharp cry in the distance; someone telling another to leave, yet the voice was unfamiliar. I debated going to check it out, but the continued silence of the night allowed me to ignore it. I closed my eyes and laid my head back, imaging myself in my bed at home, away from all of this insanity- I would wake up in the morning to the smell of coffee and toast. I would grumble and complain about my latest patrol and the one I was expected to take later in the day. My father would make several good natured jabs about laziness and then I would head off for another day of school. I sighed; if only… If only.

* * *

Something tickled my nose and I brushed it off, trying to sleep a bit more.

The ticking returned and I brushed it away more forcefully this time, propping my head on my arm and refusing to open my eyes to embrace the day.

When the sensation came back a third time, I decided to wake up and figure out was going on. I took a breath, disappointed I wouldn't be able to continue sleeping and peeked through my eyelashes.

Two beady, black, shiny eyes returned my gaze and I shot up in alarm. The small mouse went flying from my chest and hit the cave wall opposite me. It fell to the ground with a soft "thud" and I could only stare as it stood shakily and turned to me, glaring. It chattered angrily at me, its small squeak harsh, and I could have sworn it was shaking its tiny fist at me. I was so surprised, I sat there staring at it as it lit into me, finishing with a high pitched noise and turning to stride away, its tail standing up straight in the air.

I watched as it disappeared into a crack in the wall, finally finding my way back to the reality moments later, "I just got chewed out by a _rodent._" I was stuck on that point, and subconsciously glad no one had been around to see the incident, "Coffee deprivation- now proven to induce hallucinations." I stated under my breath in a cheesy announcer voice. That was one memory I would _not_ be sharing upon my return home.

I shook off the disbelief and stood, pushing past the vines and quickly raising a hand to shield my eyes when the sun bit into them. I waited until they had adjusted to lower my hand and look at my surroundings; dark, dank forest… what a surprise. I twisted, stretching my body out and trying to force myself into wakefulness. I cracked my neck and raised my head into the wind, trying to catch a scent. I was surprised when I did, and I took off running- phasing as I jumped over a log. The scent was the strongest it had been since I lost the Hobbits. They were close… and they were in danger.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

I swayed in my saddle, rocking with the slight movements of the horse beneath me- a small blue roan stallion named Wilmaēr. Gimli was just ahead of me on a bay mare called Ceadda. Éowyn walked beside him, laughing as he regaled her with tales from his homeland. I shook my head at some of his fictions, yet the girl didn't seem to mind his exaggerations. He turned to look at her, a conspiratorial glint in his eye, "It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance," He laughed shortly, "that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men."

Éowyn smiled and turned to look back, I followed her gaze and watched as my brother gestured to his chin and whispered, "It's the beards." The lady put her hand to her mouth to contain her laughter and returned her gaze to Gimli.

"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women. And that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" He gestured grandly as he made this point, causing Éowyn to laugh heartily with him, "Which is of course ridiculous-" Gimli was cut off as his horse suddenly took off and ignored him as he tried to stop the mare. He hit the ground hard, and struggled to sit up, "It's alright, it's alright." He called to the bystanders, allowing the lady to help him stand, "Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate." It sounded as if he was trying to convince himself just as much as the crowd.

"I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time." Théoden's voice drifted up to me, his tone both relieved and regretful, "She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief; then she was left alone, to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man, who should have loved her as a father." I watched Éowyn's smile disappear, and I was sad to see it go.

I slowed my horse slightly, dropping back to ride beside Aragorn, "I remember when Éowyn saw Éomund's body… she was completely broken, yet she was forced to stay strong for both herself and Theodwyn. I had just begun working with Theo-" I cut myself off, "with the guards… Éomer often came to spar and work out his anger." I sighed, "I feared his head would cause him problems, but he ended up making me truly proud." I turned to my brother, who nodded at me and smiled slightly.

"From what I know of him, he was a great leader…" Aragorn's words gave me hope.

I looked at the king, whose face was made into a mask of despair, "Do not worry so, Théoden, Gandalf will return with your nephew as he promised." I reassured him, but he refused to look at me. It seems he would not place hope upon what he deemed to be a dream. He spurred his horse into action, moving to the front of the caravan and instructing them to stop to allow the people a rest.

"Why does he refuse to believe in Gandalf… in me?" I asked aloud.

"It is not you, nor Gandalf, he distrusts," Aragorn began, "it is himself. He has fallen prey to the enemy's traps, and he worries that he will be drawn in again if he places faith in any person." I agreed with my brother's wisdom.

I dismounted and led Wilmaēr to the hillside off the path; Aragorn followed me and aided me as I used the surrounding brush to make a small fire. It took a bit to coax the slightly damp twigs to light, but they eventually allowed themselves be lit. I stared into the short flames, watching them leap and dance to a tune only they and the wind knew, "I miss Gandalf already." I commented, my voice quiet.

My brother hummed around his pipe- which I didn't remember him lighting- instead of giving me a direct answer. I snatched it away from him and glared at him when he just raised an eyebrow, "Firstly, don't ignore me, and secondly… well I don't think smoking will kill you, but you still shouldn't take the chance."

"Is this some strange form of 'older sister' logic?" He inquired, his tone humoured. I shook my head, giving up, and handed him back the still smoking pipe.

"Just don't say I didn't warn you when you end up with lung cancer." I put my head in my hands, letting the stress of the day take its toll. I heard the ground beside me shift as Aragorn moved to sit next to me on the sparse grass.

His arm went around my shoulders and I put my head on his chest, "Bella, you have done everything you can to ensure our survival… do not allow the despair of the people force you into a lack of faith and giving up." He turned my head so that I was looking at him, "I have known you from the time I was an infant- you taught me almost everything I know; from how to read- to how best avoid the twins' pranks." I laughed at the memory, "Remember, no matter what happens, you will always have me to guard your back." I smiled gratefully at him, tears clouding my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Legolas' voice interrupted us.

I turned to my husband, wiping the moisture from my eyes, "Nothing and everything, my dear… nothing and everything." He gave me a confused look, but let the matter drop when I shook my head.

We sat there, watching the fire and listening to the bustling villagers surrounding us for some time. Just letting ourselves think, Aragorn eventually drew his sword and ran his thumb down the side, then taking out a whetstone to polish the edge. I pulled the quiver from my back and started checking the fletching, letting my thoughts surround me as I moved through the familiar motions. I was drawn out of my thoughts when I heard Éowyn calling Gimli's name.

"No, I couldn't. I really couldn't." The Dwarf insisted, quickly walking away from the lady as if she had offered him poison. She saw us and made her way over, walking slowly to avoid tipping the large cooking pot she carried.

I glanced at my brother, sharing his fearful expression. I felt Legolas nudge me, and I looked at him to see him offering me a piece of Lembas bread. I sighed thankfully and took the food, grateful for the excuse. I went to offer Aragorn a bit of it, but Éowyn had already reached us.

"I made some stew." She stated, "It isn't much, but it's hot." She filled a bowl and presented it my brother. He took it gingerly and accepted the spoon when she offered it to him.

"Thank you." He sounded grateful- at least to someone who hadn't known him very long. He poked at the stew with the spoon, placing a piece of strange, white meat on it. He looked apprehensive as he put it in his mouth and swallowed. He looked up at Éowyn, who was hovering waiting for the verdict. Aragorn finally nodded, "Hmmm… It's good."

"Really?" I could hear the relief in her voice, she turned to me- obviously to offer me "stew" as well, but I just held up my bread and gave her a regretful smile. She nodded an understanding look on her face. She turned to leave and Aragorn immediately began pouring the concoction on the ground. He was startled and forced to stop when Éowyn turned around, "My uncle told me a strange thing. He said you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken."

Aragorn winced, the stew had obviously burned his hand, "King Théoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time."

Éowyn's face was filled with shock at his acknowledgement, "Then you must be at least sixty." Aragorn looked a bit embarrassed, and I tried to contain my giggles, "Seventy?" She tried, Aragorn avoided her gaze, "You cannot be eighty!"

Aragorn blushed slightly, "Eighty-seven."

Éowyn was taken aback by his admission, then a look of realization came over her, "You are one of the Dúnedain. A descendant of Númenor, blessed with long life… It was said your race has passed into legend."

"There are few of us left. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago." Aragorn agreed, his voice turning regretful at the memory.

The lady watched him in sadness and shock, "I'm sorry. Please, eat!" Aragorn smiled grimly, and turned to his bowl as if it was his execution- and ate every bite of it as Éowyn watched him eat… Every single bite.


End file.
